Left Behind: the Life of an Ordinary Mutant
by widemindedwinglover
Summary: So, it's always been six in the flock, right? Started that way, hopefully will end that way, right? Wrong. There was a seventh Flock member, left behind. Follow the story of Max as her Flock uncovers the treachery of Jeb Batchelder early, and as a small, forgotten winged girl battles death.
1. Escaping He-eck

_'The heavy duty metal door slid open silently, but I was awake, anyway. Moon beams swirled through the closed glass window, illuminating a dark figure._

_"Max?" it called quietly, and I recognized the voice immediately—Jeb Batchelder, one of the nicer whitecoats. As a precaution, I slid into the back of my cage, where it was darker. No way he was taking me back to the lab already!_

_In the cage next to me, Max stirred and opened her eyes. "What do you want?" she said distrustfully, and I could just see her hands curling into fists._

_"I'm here to get you out." Jeb said, and just like that, he reached forward and unlatched her cage._

_Max hesitated, then crawled on shaky legs out. "I'm not leaving without my flock," Max said firmly._

_Jeb nodded, then Max scrambled around, unlocking cages. Fang slipped out, a dark shadow in a bloody blue hospitable gown, and he helped Iggy out of his cage. Max reached into Angels cage and scooped her up. The six of them stood in a huddled group around Jeb. Gazzy light blue eyes glanced at me and he started to shuffle over when all of them tensed._

_Footsteps._

_A klaxon._

_"Run," Jeb whispered, and they were gone._

_"What about me?" I screamed after them, my six year old voice sounding so, so young._

_They didn't even look back.'_

* * *

"Again," the whitecoat demanded.

I trembled—I didn't know how much more I could take, but I thought of freedom.

I stared at the cup on the stainless steel table and forced myself to not let it move. I heard the familiar dreaded whistle, and the white hot whip struck my shoulder.

I screamed, then immediately bit my tongue. I felt blood trickle down my chin, dripping onto the table.

The whitecoat had been whipping me for five hours. You see, they were trying to make me have telekinesis, but I wasn't cooperating. So they started whipping me and the telekinesis still hadn't kicked in. Hopefully they would give up for the day.

The whitecoat growled in frustration. "Put it back in its cage," he said angrily, and I shuddered with relief.

Once inside the cage, I slumped onto the floor and let silent tears of pain drip down my cheeks. It would all be worth it once I was free. I had a secret weapon.

I had a blood test in two days that would prove if I was telekinetic or not. I had two days to escape using my secret weapon—I really was a telekinetic.

Two days.

It had been two years since Max and the Flock had escaped without me. For the first six months I cried and waited for them to come back to rescue me.

They never did.

So I began formulating plans, cautious escape plans. The night I found out I was a telekinetic—I gave a whitecoat a wedgie—I knew that this was my key to getting out.

Hopefully I would find Max and the Flock. Maybe even find my parents.

The escape was set for tonight.

* * *

My cage was in a dark room. My eyes squinted as a door suddenly opened and a hulking Eraser shoved a piece of bread in my cage. The bread, I knew, was filled with drugs to make me sleep and stuff. I waited until the Eraser left, then threw the bread away so it wouldn't tempt me.

I knew I had to wait until midnight to escape, but it had been a long day. My shoulder was throbbing, and I was so tired. And that cold plastic cage floor looked so darn comfortable…

* * *

"AHH!"

I flailed up and slammed my head on the cage roof. What time was it? I mentally gauged the time in my head. About one o'clock? Crap! This escape had to get on the road!

I closed my eyes and concentrated. In my mind I saw the lock. I imagined it clicking open. I opened my eyes and felt out a mental arm that opened the lock.

Click.

I crept out softly, my messy red hair dropping to my waist. Now my next challenge—the door.

Eight feet tall, two feet thick, with a complicated electronic locking system. Using all my mental strength, I pushed the two separate junctions apart. They screeched open, but I wasn't worried. The alarm system had no sound, and the Erasers normally didn't roam this section of the building.

When about a foot of space was open, I stopped pushing. Have you ever studied for a test, and after an hour your brain hurts from being bored and tired? Multiply that by ten. Telekinesis hurts when you're a newbie like me.

I easily slipped through the gap and took off down the hallway.

What I didn't notice?

The security cameras watching my every move.

* * *

The security guard spun around in his chair, getting blurred views of the giant screen monitors on every wall.

'Man, this job is easy!' the guard thought. Spinning, spinning, spinning. Blurred white, blurred white, red…

Wait, red?

The security guard froze and stared at the full color monitor. A little girl, bright red hair framing her small face, was stealthily sneaking down a hallway. Beautiful gold wings peeked out of the back of her gown.

He reached for the walkie talkie. "E14, do you read me? We got a escapee on the 43 hallway." He smiled grimly. "Get it."

* * *

I slipped down yet another hallway. Wasn't there an exit or something? I heard an angelic voice. "Here, birdy bird. … come to Papa!" Erasers, after me already!

I froze in the hallway, listening. Shuffling and scraping noises keyed me into the fact that the Eraser was in the left hallway. I whirled to run down the right one, where I heard the soft padding of another one. There was only one thing to do-camouflage.

The whitecoats gave me many injections—who knows what I can do? I do know that I could change the color of my wings. I wrapped them around me, covering my whole body, and concentrated on turning the bright gold to fade to white. Unlike the flock, I had been designed to have a tiny body, so my wings covered all of me.

The giant beast stopped right in front of me. I held my breath.

"Where'd she go?" the Eraser slurred stupidly. Even though they are experiments too, they are allowed out of cages. Sometimes, out of the School. They even drink alcohol!

I stayed absolutely stiff. The whitecoats had given me camo, and it worked.

"Maybe if we take off the illusion screens on the windows, then it'll be attracted to them, and we'll catch it." I straightened up a bit. Illusion screens?!

"Let's go to the front," the first Eraser said drunkenly, then tripped down the hall. The other followed.

When they were gone, I unfolded my wings, careful as could be. I tip-toed toward the wall and felt along it. The wall were hard and plaster-y. Suddenly, instead of ice-cold School walls, I felt cool, yet tiny bit warm, glass.

I heard a slight swiveling noise and whipped around my head. The security camera was aimed right at me. Since it had no sound, I grinned, made the rudest hand gesture possible, and faced the place where the window was.

I took a running start, then leaped out the window, using my mind to push away the glass before it actually hit me.

Then, as I jumped, I spread my wings.

And hit the ground.


	2. Surprises at the grocery store

**Once again making important changes. Read and review!**

Well, whaddaya know? As it turned out, it was a one story building. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I told myself. In the second it takes for me to get to my feet, the memories flash through my mind; the planning, the waiting, the excitement. I had always imagined jumping out spreading wings, and flying free! But no. It had to be a stupid one story building. Grrr. I was going to kill a certain architect. I leapt to my feet, alarms blaring. I looked up to see Erasers streaming out of the building, wolfish grins on their faces. _Uh-oh_, I thought nervously. _This is not in the plan!_ I ran as fast as I could, tripping on sand and stumbling on hidden rocks. But I still ran. _Faster, faster! _I thought. I needed to build up steam!

Even though I'm only eight, I can beat most Olympic runners. But the Erasers-grown wolf men with eight year old human-avian on their menus-were fast, strong, and knew the area.

_I'm toast,_ I thought, and then shook the thought from my mind. _DON'T GIVE UP!_ I screamed mentally. I turned my head, still poring on speed. The Erasers were 100 feet behind me and slowing, as if it were a lost case. Ha! Take tha-

"WAGGHHH!"

As an eight year old, I was surprisingly silent while being chased by wolfy- humans out to kill me. I have endured being stuck with eight inch needles without making a sound (okay, I whimpered pathetically). But when I ran full speed off a desert cliff and plummeted down toward a field of huge cactus, I screamed like a… well, an eight year old little girl.

I know what some of you are probably thinking- that I could just use telekinesis to move myself up. Moving inanimate objects is way different than lifting and manipulating actual people and animals. It's hard and I suck at it, which is why I didn't make the Erasers go away or white coats let me out.

So, plummeting toward the ground, with only one option instead of death, I chose that one option.

I unfurled my wings and shot upward with inches to spare. Like, inches meaning my nose scraped a spike.

I flapped upward and upward, wind currents gently pulling me up and up, where a golden moon shone benevolently down. Stars shone in the sky like someone had thrown a handful of diamonds on a dark blue blanket.

BANG!

__And of course, the Erasers had to ruin the moment by shooting at me.

I wobbled from side to side and held back a scream as I dropped a couple feet.

BANG!

I gasped and dropped even further. I was about 100 feet up, and with my excellent vision I could see the desperation and drool on the Erasers faces, and the barrel of a gun, slightly smoking. The stupid Erasers had shot and skimmed my wing, ripping out some feathers!

I blended my wings to complete camouflage. Now it looked as though I didn't have wings. If I set my wings to background, they'll blend in to whatever I pass. Now they couldn't shoot my wings.

I managed a giddy, world spinning, flip, and then started soaring out of the desert I had wanted to leave the day I got there. Well, I didn't realize I wanted to leave because I was an infant, but still.

I waved at the enraged beasts below, drool dripping from the yellowed fangs.

"So long, suckers," I said quietly, and then the desert was behind me, hopefully forever.

I turned toward the golden moon, its rays making the clouds shine in the night.

Now what?

* * *

Thanks to an awesome wind, I coasted for a long time, into a state with a lot of mountains.I soon realized I was hungry, tired, and cold.

First thing's first- get warm clothes. No, I'm not naked, but I was in a white hospital gown that was about three times too big for me. I think it used to be Max's.

I shuddered, thinking about the horrible, gut wrenching experiments that wouldn't have happened if she had remembered me, missed me, come back for me. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered her cuddling me when I was really little, and allowed in her cage. I remembered how she had called me Red, because of my flashing temper and my bright red hair that had later turned knotty and crusty.

I remembered trying to make her laugh, and being the only one impervious to Gazzy's stink. I remember her saying, "I'm not leaving without my flock." How she didn't even look back…

Tears fell, and I didn't even try to stop them, because I wanted to see them land below me. Okay, I lied. I didn't stop because I couldn't have even if I wanted to.

I wiped my eyes, and "put on my tough face" as Max called it.

Looking below, I could see a store. The whitecoats hadn't bothered to teach me to read, but with Max's help and my natural cleverness, I was the only one in the Flock _I thought I was apart of _who could read.

Tears burned my vision. _Stop thinking about Max_.

Anyway, I made out a Salvation Army. Wondering what it was and hoping it had food, I descended, had a knee-shattering land-ouch!-, and then looked at it. It was closed (duh!) but it wasn't food-it was clothes. And so this will be the story of my first of many break-ins.

I clumsily launched myself into the air (take offs are hard if you aren't running!) and circled around and saw a back door. Perfect!

I landed, concentrated hard, and the lock clicked open.

My life would make such a cool movie.

I snuck in and grabbed some jeans that more or less fit me. I pulled on a black t-shirt with a monkey on it with bubble gum,(?) pulled on a leather jacket, and, as an afterthought, a warm black cap. Catching sight of a mirror, I quickly examined myself. Since I was eight and tiny, I looked about six years old and a punk, due to the leather jacket, ripped jeans, and sideways black cap. _This is a first,_ I thought. A six year old punk with red hair and the face of an innocent angel.

My stomach clenched.

Angel.

* * *

I walked around and looked for a store. Some thing call a "Price Chopper" looked promising, so I climbed onto the roof and waited for it to open.

Three boring hours later, some guy opened the store up, and people began to arrive. I cautiously climbed down from the roof and, nerves boiling in my stomach, walked into the store.

Looking around, I saw some fresh food. Oooh, it smelled so good! I had never had anything but, tasteless, drug filled, horrible greasy food. This was fresh and delicious looking.

BANG!

I fell to the ground as a large shopping cart slammed into my shoulder. My head banged onto the cold floor, and the cart kept rolling past.

The Cart person was a girl, about 11, pushing the cart around, talking on her phone. "…'Kay, Jeb, is that all? 'Kay, then…"

Well, she had it coming for her.

I waited at the doors of the store. They kept on opening and closing when I stepped on the mat! I was having so much fun I almost didn't notice the girl leaving.

The cart rattled over the rough pavement. The loud noise masked the sound of my bare feet following her. I took a deep breath, braced myself, then took a running start toward the girl.

I slammed into her hard, bony shoulder, as hard as I could, and she flew, unprepared, to the ground. I snatched a grocery bag and took off running. The girl began to scream furiously at me, but I ran into the woods behind the store.

I glanced behind me and saw that she was coming. I looked around desperately and saw a tree. I climbed as fast as I could until I was out of sight from below.

The girl arrived with the rest of the groceries over her shoulder, some about to fall out, surprisingly not out of breath. She stopped just below my tree and frowned.

"Stupid kid, stealing my food…"

The voice sounded so, so familiar. Who was it?

She bent over her pack of groceries, and stood up, tilting her head back.

My breath caught, and I fell backward off my branch.

It was Max.


	3. Tears and Lies

**Oh yeah! Changing stuff cuz I want to. Woot woot!**

Yeah. That's right. You heard me.

Max.

Oh and you definitely heard me correctly when I said I FELL OUT OF A FREAKIN' TREE!

I flailed, trying to flip around and soar upward. But noooo. The branches smacked and whipped me, and I was falling too fast to do a flip upward. I heard a gasp below me, and then hit something, HARD. The thing crumpled underneath me, and I lay there, startled and gasping.

Okay, take a deep breath. In, out, in out.

Check your injuries, the back of my mind whispered.

Okay, how's my back? Hurts like heck. Stomach? Fine. Legs, arms, throat, head-

Head. DEFINITLY head. Ouch. I took a deep breath, and then stood. As I brushed off my now-ripped-for-real-not-for-fashion- jeans, I realized what, or more accurately, WHO I had landed on.

Max.

She shot up, with a snarl on her face.

"What's your problem?" She growled. Then she saw me.

At first, all she saw was the brat who had messed with her at the store. Then she blinked. I saw the understanding flash in her eyes.

"Red?" She said, almost joyfully.

So that's when I smashed my fist into her face.

* * *

MAX POV

I was minding my own business, pushing my cart of groceries when I suddenly got tackled.

Yeah, tackled!

My arm was ground into the pavement, and for a second I was dizzy. I pushed my self up in time to see some kid running away with a bag of my food!

Pausing only to snatch my groceries, I sprinted after the little brat. That kid was fast, but no match for a mutant bird kid.

Once in the woods, I came to a stop. Somehow, the kid had ditched me. Stupid kid.

An eggplant rolled out of my bag, so I bent over to gather it up and pack it neatly so I could fly back.

So I was muttering to my self as I stopped and gathered my things, when I heard something, a tiny shifting on the branches above me. Probably just a squirrel, but I glanced up anyway. I looked down again. This sucked! Stupid kid stole the marshmellows!

I definitely heard it. A gasp. I looked up, and my eyes widened as a figure came hurtling down on me. I only had time to draw in a quick breath before it smashed on top of me.

I crumpled to the ground, wheezing. What the heck was on top of me? It probably only weighed forty pounds, but man! It hit me HARD! I heard deep breaths, and then I relaxed slightly. It was probably a little kid, who was messing around in a tree and fell. That meant she/he would be on top of me for a while. Wait, what was a kid doing out here? My brown eyes narrowed. Whatever it was, it wasn't innocent. I heard a deep breath and the weight lifted off me. I immediately shot to my feet.

"What's your problem?" I snarled meanly to whoever the heck it was. The person had a deep, painful scowl on her face. I checked her out. Little kid, dressed on ripped black jeans, a black cap, and a black t-shirt with a monkey on it, plus a leather jacket. Fang would love this kid. Pale white skin, no freckles, pretty dirty and-

My eyes narrowed again. That little thief from the store! I'll make her be soo sorry-

Then I noticed the hair. Beautiful bright red, red as blood..

Then I noticed the eyes. They were a stunning, kalidescope-like hazel.

It was Red.

Some part of my brain physically hurt as something clicked into place.

Red?

How did I forget Red? Part of our Flock? WTH happened to me?

Another memory clicked into place.

The sting of a needle, the syringe marked with the label, memory loss.

Someone had made me forget Red.

Unbelievable joy, grief, and guilt shot through me, filling every core of my body.

Finally, I remembered how to speak.

"Red?" I asked, my voice trembling with joy and remorse.

She took a step closer, to hug me.

But instead…

CRACK!

Her fist whipped across my face, and I felt my nose snap underneath it.

This fight wasn't fair. I could tell by her scrawniness and pale skin she probably just got out of the school. She was weak, no training, probably tired, and definitely hungry. She was no match for me. That was probably just a quick retaliation.

Here comes the hug, I thought as she backed up a few feet. I started to open my arms, but she launched into a powerful round house kick, right to my stomach. Pain exploded, and my vision blurred. She punched me again, right in the kidneys.

I collapsed **(Remember this is when Max isn't fully trained at all yet! ****) **and curled up on the ground. A snap kick to the neck, and I would have been gone.

I closed my eyes, and didn't blame her one bit.

* * *

RED POV

I flew through the air, my foot sinking into her stomach, the example of a perfect round house kick.

I punched her kidneys, HARD, and she collapsed.

One kick, she would be dead.

One kick and I would be avenged.

One kick… and I would do the School a favor.

My eyes squeezed tight.

I couldn't kill Max. The person I loved. She had done a terrible thing, but she was my family.

I leaned over and hugged Max, hard.

Then I heard it.

"I'm sorry."

Apologies mean nothing these days. But this one was so sincere. She meant it. She wanted to go back in time and change it all.

I cried into her hair, and she sat up and cuddled me, just like she used to. She rubbed my back, right between my wings.

My life was nothing. I was no one. I rubbed my eyes hard. Why couldn't I have parents? Normal ones, that would sing songs, make jokes, and tell stories.

While Max comforted me, I daydreamed about my imaginary parents. By the time Max was ready to leave, I made up my mind.

"C'mon, sweetie, time to go to your new home," Max said gently, smiling a bit. She tied her packs to her back, and started to back up, preparing for takeoff. I stood back a little.

"Max?"

* * *

MAX POV

I smoothed the beautiful bright red hair that she was named for off the forehead and stood. Red remained curled up on the ground, a pained expression frozen on her little face.

"C'mon, sweetie, time to go to your new home," I said gently. She wobbled to her feet. I smiled a little in excitement of having Red around all the time. Before we…left her, she was always the sweetest, most up beat, curious one. She always helped with Angel, and cheered up the others with her dimpled smile. Even when she had the worst tests, she would try to keep up her brave face. I couldn't wait to tell the others. Then, she spoke.

"Max?" She asked, quietly. My blood froze in my veins.

I turned. Her pale little face had a determined look on it. Oh, no.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was mad and angry. I really did miss you and the Flock. I love you all." Here comes the but.

"But I'm sorriest of all for this. I can't come with you. I want to find my real parents, have a shot at a real life. If they turn out to be mean, I'll come back, I promise. But this is something I have to do."

She opened up her wings-a bright, pure gold- and whooshed out of there.

"Red, wait!" I shouted. I shot up, through the trees, but she was gone.

"RED" I screamed. As the word left my mouth, it sounded funny, as if it didn't fit. Nothing else would fit in Max's place. I would sound weird as Sue, or Holly, or Katherine. Max fits for me. Red doesn't fit for her. When she came back-because I knew she had to come back-I'd try to find her real name. I tried to move forward but I physically couldn't. I floated back to the ground, and literally stayed there for ten minutes. It was like someone was controlling me…but that couldn't happen, could it?

* * *

"RED" POV

Max shouted my name, but my wings blended and I stayed low to the trees. The way she said Red was weird. Like it didn't belong, or something like that. When I found my parents, I would ask them my real name.

Afraid Max might see my shadow and start following me, I let loose on the ole telekinesis, making her float downward and stay on the ground until I was out of range. I glanced back, let a small tear slip down, and then faced east.

East, I thought decisively, was the place to go. There was something waiting for me in the east, and I was determined to find it.

* * *

MAX POV

I burst into the house, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Jeb!" I screamed. "Jeb!"

A dark shadow materialized in my path. Fang.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked. His usual poker face was instead a mask of concern.

"I found Red, but she ran away. She's gone, Fang!" I babbled, tears dripping onto the carpet.

Fang looked confused. "Who's Red?"

I gasped- I couldn't help it. How could he forget? "Fang-"

"That's enough," someone said quietly. Jeb.

"Fang, go pick out a movie. I need to talk to Max for a sec, okay?"

Fang relaxed, nodded, and went into the TV room. Jeb gestured that we went into his office, and I followed him.

We went into his office, and Jeb started fooling around in his desk, his back to me.

"Red escaped the school, and she came, and we met, but she's gone, and-"

"Max," Jeb said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

And he whipped around and plunged the needle into my arm.

My vision starting blacking out. How could Jeb- why...

The last thing I saw was the label.

Memory loss.

* * *

JEB POV

Jeb watched with satisfaction as the light of new knowledge faded from Max's eyes and she momentarily swooned.

She jolted back up, and looked at Jeb with a grin.

"We're gonna go watch a movie, okay?" Jeb said.

Max nodded eagerly and bounded into the TV room.

Jeb smirked, then went into the corner of his office, where his phone was hidden.

"Yeah, its me, Jeb. Subject Seven just passed through. She was headed..." Jeb took a wild guess. "South. Yeah, I got the memory loss. They don't suspect anything."


	4. Me? Normal? Yup!

**Yay! Updation! Boo-yah! Don't hate me for taking so long, and check out the poll! I am creating a poll for names. Submit your name ideas for the main character and don't forget to read my newest story! I will include more Maximum Ride later. Enjoy!**

Flying.

It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. That is, if you know how to do it.

When I first flew, out of the horrible desert, I thought I was a great, natural flyer. Well, maybe in the desert, where thermal winds are warm and uplifting. Maybe where freezing, twister like winds don't constantly batter your inexperienced, not so strong wings. Maybe when I'm not incredibly exhausted from flying hundreds of miles with barely any food- the groceries I stole were just marshmellows, spaghetti sauce, and fruit snacks .

Cold winds ripped at my wings and my eyes streamed with tears. For those of your that have studied winds and stuff, you'd know that way up high, there's a band of super fast winds called jet streams. Of course, when you're a little mutant in the eight-ish range, you'd think that there are NO winds. Because you're an idiot.

So, when I slowly arched my way through the heavens and pushed my way higher and higher into the sky, I was hoping to slowly soar for miles on a warm current, but of course that didn't happen. Of course not.

I was panting horribly, and my ribs ached. White lights flashed behind my eyes and I felt literally sick from exertion. I felt a faint current that raised me up about ten feet.

Then, out of the blue, I was hit by the jet stream.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as my wings felt like they were being torn out of their sockets. I struggled to move my wings as I accelerated past 100mph, past 150mph, and felt my eyelids peel back.

With all the strength I could, I angled my wings down as hard as I could and slowly, slowly, slowly, I pulled down out of the winds. I cried in agony and hurtled down out of the azure sky. I felt a bone in my wing snap from the strain. I folded that wing in pain and spiraled awkwardly on one wing.

My eyes closed as my untamed red hair snapped into my face again and again.

My wing folded in on my back from the pressure.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed.

The brown and green patchwork land flashed below me, and I caught a glimpse of blue.

I forced my wings out, and I caught just enough air to slow my freefall. I gritted my teeth in pain as feathers ripped out and floated away slowly.

I hit water with a slap, my wings crushing painfully into my back.

And I blacked out.

* * *

**CAILAN POV**

It was a special day. My 15 year old cousin, Andy, had invited me to spend the day at George Wash Bay. I was really excited. How often does your 15 year old cousin invite an 8 year old kid to a really cool lake? Not often.

"Cailan, what's that?" He pointed up in the sky and I punched him in the shoulder, knowing he was trying to trick me and push me in the water.

Then his face darkened. "Dude, seriously!" Something in his voice scared me. I turned around and gasped.

Something was hurtling down from the sky. Something...human shaped.

"ANDY!" I yelled, my eyes widening. "Get in the kayak!"

We clambered into the kayak and speedily paddled towards toward the weird falling person. We reached the place it was going to fall just as it hit the water.

SLAP!

The person slapped the water hard, causing white water to splash in our eyes. Andy immediately began to grab a life vest and rope.

"You're taking too long!" I screamed angrily. I hesitated, then dived in the water.

The water was beautiful, clear and fresh. I could clearly see the tiny person in the water, and I was shocked. It was a girl, about my age, with white, pale skin, and long hair that floated around her in a cloud.

She looked dead.

I grabbed her around the waist and began to struggle upward, but found, to my surprise, that the girl was light and easy to pull up. Then, a hand, larger than mine, grabbed both of us and yanked us upward.

"We gotta get her to shore," Andy spluttered, and he quickly vaulted into the kayak, me hanging on the tail end.

After what seemed like forever, (actually 30 seconds) we reached shore. Andy grabbed the girl and started doing CPR.

Seconds later, the girl started coughing, and water shot out of her mouth. She choked and heaved. She rolled over on her elbows and retched, again and again. Finally, the girl rolled back on her back, gasping for air. For some reason, her hand fluttered to her back, and sighed with relief. Her delicate white face was already bruising up from the impact onto water.

Then, she opened her eyes- a brilliant, bright hazel- and stared right at me.

* * *

**RED POV**

Cold.

So cold.

Wetness pressing in from every direction. My heartbeat slowing down, and my lungs desperately grasping for air that wasn't there.

Hands. Small, firm, un-calloused hands, grabbing me, and gliding through the wetness.

Black.

Then pressure. Air. Fresh air! Light!

I rolled over and puked my guts out. I gasped and choked on water and retched again. Finally, I rolled on my back, my hurt wing aching horribly, and breathed in deep, gasping hard for air.

Presently, I sensed people around me. I quickly checked my back with my hands and sighed with relief as I realized my wings were folded in.

My eyes shot open and I stared at a boy. He looked...normal, about my age. He had dark blond hair and eager bright blue eyes. My stomach roiled and tensed. Was he evil? Fight or flight. I subtlety loosened my wing muscles and winced in pain as the muscles stretched and strained the broken bone. It was a small bone, not a big important one, but it still hurt like heck.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

My head whipped around toward the speaker at inhuman speed. It looked like an older version of the other boy, but with lighter blond hair and darker blue eyes.

"I'm...fine," I croaked. The boys looked at me disbelievingly. The younger boy shuffled forward and seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"How can you not be de-" the younger boy began, but the older boy elbowed him and said, "Where did you come from? What is your name? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't have a nam-I mean, my name is...Alex." I said, thinking fast. Ironically, it was one of the whitecoats names'.

"Where did you come from?" the younger boy asked, inching a little too close to me. Then again, I do have a tiny claustrophobic issue from being locked in a cage all my life.

Think, self, think! Come up with an excuse as to why you just hurtled from the heavens and did a belly flop in a lake! Fallen angel? No way I could pull that off after I puked in front of them. Amateur pilot that had no air plane? Hmmm...

"I was...skydiving," I began haltingly, using details from the whitecoats chats while they tortured me. Small talk as they ignored the screams of a child. You know, the usual. "It was my...birthday present...and my parachute broke...and the pilot had a...cardiac arrest and was dying...just as I jumped. The parachute got me close enough to the ground so I didn't die."

The boys looked doubtful, but concerned. I decided to milk this for all it was worth.

"And I haven't eaten, and I'm really hurt, and I think my parents are dead because the plane crashed!" I started to fake cry, with salty tears dripping down my bruised cheeks.

"Oh, we got some fish an' stuff, an', um..." the younger boy started scrambling around for food.

"I'm Andrew, by the way. Andy for short," the older guy said.

I nodded stiffly and wrapped my hands around my knees. The younger boy came up, babbling something about the different kinds of food, but I barely listened. I snatched the apple and shoved it down my throat. Andy and the little guy stared, shocked at my appetite, but they handed me other food. Oh, pig heaven. I gobbled down the food. My stomach wasn't anywhere near full, but it had food in it. And I had enough energy to fly.

I prepared to stand up, brushing crumbs off my lap.

"Thanks so much, guys. I really need to-" I started, but the little guy interrupted.

"You have to stay!" he said excitedly. "We can give you a ride home. Or to the hospital. Or you could stay at my house. I have Xbox there! And Black Ops! Oh, my name is Cailan." He added as an afterthought.

"Sorry, Cailan, but I have a deadline to meet." I stood up and immediately regretted it. My limbs screamed in agony and my stomach twisted. I bent over and retched up the food. I shakily sank to the ground.

"On second thought, I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

I was being treated like a person.

Not a mutant.

How weird.

Cailan and Andy put me in a car (a real car!) and drove me to a place they called "home". When we arrived to this suburban slice of heaven, I was dead on my feet. Andy had to help carry me in, and boy, did I freak out when he touched me. I was prepared to kill him until I realized he was trying to help

Then, a nice lady that looked like Cailan appeared and took me to a wet room called a "shower." She stayed for about five minutes to patch up my bruises-now a lovely mottled purple-then put me in the shower and left me some clothes while she went downstairs to talk to the boys. I could hear what they were talking about me-raptor hearing does come with the package. They said how I fell from the sky, and told them my story (in disbelieving tones). Cailen described the part where I threw up with particular relish. Boys. With a jolt, I realized he reminded me of Gazzy. They all agreed that I was to stay there, with them, until a relative got me.

Once out of the shower, I got dressed in the clean, over sized clothes, wincing as the fabric brushed my wing. I figured that it would take two days to heal. After two days here, I would be outta there.

And now, here I was, eating a normal "family dinner" with Cailan, Cailan's mom, and Andy.

Cailan's mom (whose name was Mrs. Reilly) smiled benevolently at me.

"So Alex, where do you live?" She asked kindly. I frowned inwardly. I didn't want these people to know anything about me. They were super nice, but this could end badly for them. They couldn't know anything.

"Oh, I live in...Colorado, with my family." I plastered on a fake smile, then helped myself to more spaghetti. Mmmmm.

"Now, I just looked up the local news, and there's nothing about a plane crash. Do you want to call a relative?" Ms. Reilly questioned, doling out more bread.

"I used the phone while I was upstairs. I hope you don't mind," I said smoothly. Hopefully she would believe it...

"Oh, of course not, sweetie? Do you have a last name, Alex?" Ms. Reilly asked. I wanted to ask, "What's with all the questions?" but refrained and instead said, "Flock. My name is Alex Flock."

Ms. Reilly smiled sweetly and was about to pass the corn over to me when something began pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP! This is the police! You are harboring a dangerous runaway! Open up right away!" a beautiful voice shrieked, and I stiffened in shock and fear.

Erasers.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! What will happen next?**

**Remember to vote on the poll, and review! See that little button down there? If you click on it, it will give you a pet unicorn that sneezes rainbows and gold coins. You just have to write how much you love, adore, worship, and like this story and you'll have your unicorn in 6-9300,000 working days! Quick! Click the button before it's too late! We may run out of unicorns and I might just have to give you virtual cookies.**

**-Widemindedwinglover**


	5. Just pretend that you're dead!

PREVIOUSLY ON LEFT BEHIND:

**Ms. Reilly smiled sweetly and was about to pass the corn over to me when something began pounding on the door.**

**"OPEN UP! This is the police! You are harboring a dangerous runaway! Open up right away!" a beautiful voice shrieked, and I stiffened in shock and fear.**

**Erasers.**

* * *

"A dangerous runaway...?" Ms Reilly said questioningly, and she turned to look at me with suspicion. "Alex. What is going on?"

She meant to say it sternly, but fear seeped through. I sat there, trembling, my eyes wide. How had they found me so soon? I couldn't fly with my hurt wing- that would take at least two days to heal. Cars were out of the question-I'm eight! I can't drive!

"I'm going to go tell them they've made a mistake," Ms Reilly said. Her chair scraped against the floor as she got up and headed toward the door.

"No!" I yelled, and with super human speed, I lunged toward the hallway and blocked it. " You can't talk to them. They're killers!"

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!" The beautiful voice screamed, and I glanced fearfully at Andy and Cailan. They looked shocked and surprised

"Alex, why are you so afraid of the police," Cailan asked, his bright blue eyes wide with confusion.

"They **aren't** the police," I said, my voice trembling, and my eyes filling with tears. What could I do? Why hadn't I stayed with Max and the Flock. I needed someone to tell me what to do!

"Alex," Ms Reilly began, but I angrily interrupted with a "NO!"

My eyes darted from side to side. What to do, what to do? The pounding on the door increased.

What I did next definitely put my life in danger. It definitely also put the Reilly's in danger.

What I did was spread open my nine foot wide, bright golden wings.

* * *

**CAILAN POV**

When Alex jumped up from the table and just appeared in front of Mom with super human speed to block her from getting to the police, I suspected there might—just might—be something wrong.

"Alex, why are you so afraid of the police?" I asked. I was confused—police are the good guys. Unless…was Alex the dangerous runaway?

"They aren't the police!" Alex said trembling-like. Her big hazel eyes were filling with tears.

Mom was looking at her weirdly, but the pounding at the door was getting louder.

"Alex," She started to say, but Alex interrupted her.

"No!" Her eyes darted from side to side. Then something shifted behind her. Two things. They were large, and shiny. Gold colored.

My eyes widened as I finally realized—they were wings.

I heard a sharp gasp from behind me. Andy's fork clattered to the ground.

"What the—what are those?" Andy gasped.

"They're my wings," Alex said quietly, with a hard edge in her voice. "I was raised as a lab experiment, and the people who created me are evil. They sent bad people after me, and if you open that door, they will kill you."

"Cailan-" Mom began, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She slumped to the ground, landing next to Andy's fork.

"Aunt Lia!" Andy yelled, and he scooped up her immobile form.

"What are we gonna do?" I screamed at Alex, who had tears flowing down her face.

She was frozen, and then with a movement I could barely distinguish, she leaped toward the table and grabbed a knife.

* * *

**RED POV**

Suffice to say, I freaked out.

The second the Erasers had started pounding on the door, I knew that they wouldn't leave until the Reilly's were dead and I was captured.

So I had to make them look like they were dead so the Erasers couldn't kill them.

I snatched the knife and brandished it at Cailan and Andy.

"Whoa," Andy yelled, seeing the demented gleam in my eyes.

"They'll _kill _you," I said desperately. "I have to make it look like you're dead, or they'll kill you!"

"Who will kill us? What is going on?" Cailan whimpered.

"The Erasers," I cried, and I grabbed the spaghetti sauce. "Please, pretend like you're dead!"

CRASH!

The door splintered open, sending shafts of afternoon sunlight into the room. I screamed shrilly, but a second later a rough, morphed out paw covered my lips.

Cailan and Andy yelled, but a snarling Eraser grabbed Cailan and held needle sharp claws to his throat.

I began to struggle and kick, hating the smell and the drool. A needle jammed into my arm. The warm kitchen scene began to slide away.

From a far, far away distance I heard a voice ask, "Should we kill 'em?"

"You know the orders," another voice said softly, getting quieter and quieter. "Get the freak and wipe the memories. Nothing more."

As I slid into unconsciousness, the only emotion I felt was bitter relief- the Reilly's were safe, no thanks to me.

* * *

I awoke to the jolting thump of a van going over a pot hole. My wing screeched in protest as it banged against the floor, but I managed to bite my tongue and keep the scream in.

It was dark, black as night, with a thin sliver of light peeking in through a crack in the double doors. Next to me, an Eraser slumbered in full morph.

I shuddered and rolled away from the snoring beast, careful not to make any noise. My wings, hands, and legs were tied together with viciously tough knots. I began to struggle silently and try to pull them apart.

"Don't bother," Someone said.

I drew in a quick breath of air and whipped around the best I could. A set of honey gold eyes gazed into mine.

"Who are you?" I asked warily. The pitch of voice sounded distinctively like a child- maybe an ally.

"They call me Argen," the person said, and she moved into the light, her white blond hair glowing beautifully. "I'm an Eraser.

* * *

**ARGEN**

Argen watched sadly as the red haired girl's pupils turned into tiny dots. She hissed and slid out of the light as best she could, her bared teeth gleaming white in the dark.

"Relax," Argen said quietly. "I won't hurt you. See, I'm tied up too." She held up her perfect wrists to the light.

There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke. "I see the benefits to murdering experiments aren't as good these days." The venom sounded uncanny in her child like voice.

"I'm a mess up," Argen said weakly. "You bird kids think you're the only the only experiments around here. Some of us Erasers aren't just used as guards. We're tortured, too."

"How are you a mess up?" the girl asked curiously.

Argen felt tears come to her perfect eyes. "Erasers are made to be killers in beautiful disguises. Only I'm not a killer. I never tried to be, never wanna be. So I got turned over to experiments. I'm the guinea pig for all the stuff they do to make Erasers better."

"I thought you Erasers wanted to be better," the girl said snidely.

"That's the major mess up. My lupine genes reject all changes within a week. Plenty of time for the scientist to get the data in."

"I'm sorry," the girl said quietly. "I really am."

"All I ever wanted was to be free. I don't care about being stronger, or being beautiful. I just want to be normal," Argen said, tears clogging up her musical voice. Tears dripped to the floor, looking like tiny perfect diamonds.

There was a scraping sound as the girl scooted over. "I don't have a name, but you can call me Red until I find one,"she said, and then hesitated. "Together, we can be free."

Argen's pretty red lips dropped open in a gasp. "You want to be... allies?"

Red's stunning hazel eyes locked with hers. "Do you?"

Silence.

Hesitation.

"I'm in."

**Yeah, it's short.**

**Yeah, it's not the best.**

**But I DON'T CARE.**

**NOT ONE REVIEW! IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! NOT ONE!**

**Okay, now I'm serious. If I don't get a review, I will not update this story ever again.**

**Hope you review.**

**Oh, bellatrixxxblackk-****you inspired this story by pressing the Favorite and Follower button! Thank you sooo much for this. You rock! If you want, check out my other story- Athalia Rise and the B team. **

**As for the rest of you, I won't even comment.**


	6. Argentum Aurum

**PREVIOUSLY ON LEFT BEHIND:**

**Argen's pretty red lips dropped open in a gasp. "You want to be... allies?"**

**Red's stunning hazel eyes locked with hers. "Do you?"**

**Silence.**

**Hesitation.**

**"I'm in."**

**RED POV**

I assure you, I'm not stupid. No way, Jose. I'm actually pretty smart. So why did I decide to become allies with an Eraser?

It's weird.

I could feel tensions running off our voices, I could literally hear the desperation and sadness dripping off her voice. No, I wasn't describing how her voice sounded—I had a new skill.

The second I said, "I thought you Erasers wanted to get better," I could hear the untruth echoing and vibrating in it. I knew the Erasers had no choice in how they got engineered. I was just being rude.

Whenever Argen spoke, the sound hung in the air and shone with honesty. Even if I didn't have this new skill, I would still want to be allies.

After a few minutes of the disorienting darkness, my night vision slowly came back until I could see the monstrosity in front of me.

Argen was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever see, besides the sight of freedom. Her hair shone a gorgeous silver blond in the tiny bit of light, and her honey gold eyes glimmered with sadness. But no, I didn't want to be allies because of her beauty.

I didn't become her ally because she was eight, like me. She was just a child, like me, but that's not why I wanted her as an ally.

Argen—and you could see it—lived without hope. Her back was hunched, her face, although stunning, was pinched with hunger. I could see the awful burns and scars lining her shoulders. There was not a hint of the awful Eraser-ness on her face.

The whitecoats had not tortured me this badly. Argen was their whipping post. I had never realized it, but out of all the others, the avians were treated the best. Even though tortured, it was fantastic treatment compared to the others.

Anyway, every experiment deserved to be free. Argen had no hope in her eyes, but I planned to change that.

Argen's melodious voice interrupted my thoughts. "How do we get out of these bonds?" She asked, and for the first time I heard Hope straining to be heard.

"Quietly," I joked, glancing nervously at the snoozing Eraser, and scooted over to her side. I studied the bonds with my perfect vision. I could tell the bonds on my legs were weaker—I could break them apart easily if I tried, but it were the ones on my hands I was worried about.

No, tugging would only make it tighter, rubbing would take to long and chafe our wrists almost all the way through. I needed something sharp. Hmmm…

I looked at Argen cautiously, afraid to ask this, but there was no other way.

"Argen," I asked carefully. "Can you turn into an Eraser?"

For a second her eyes widened, and her ivory skin paled, but then she crumpled down onto the floor. "No."

"I know it must be hard, but"—

"No, I literally can't!" Argen cried, her golden eyes filling with tears. She shoved her forearm in front of my face. It was covered with hundreds, thousands of tiny dots. "The scientists had to inject artificial anger into me that would stimulate the Eraser genetics so I could change. I can't, I'm sorry, I can't!"

Tears were flowing down her face. I hesitantly reached over and gave her a hug. They immediately stopped.

"What was that?" She asked, confused.

"It was a hug," I replied, embarrassed. "I thought it would make you feel better."

"It did, but what's a hug?" Argen asked. I gaped. She had never had a hug? Whenever we were out of the cages and in an open room, Max and Fang and everyone always gave hugs.

"It's a…hug. You do it when someone is sad, or when they seem upset," I said, struggling to find a definition for a hug. (**Anybody that can find a good definition for a hug will be given a golden fairy!)**

Argen giggled through her tears, and I could tell—it was the first time she had laughed. I could hear it in her voice.

"Thanks, Red. Maybe we can be allies and friends?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. If I said no, I knew that Argen would give up. She didn't have much to live for. Plus, I wanted her to be my friend. I could just tell by the sound of her voice she was a sincere, great person.

"I would love that," I said, and at last the truth shone out of my voice. Argen laughed again and I was about to teach her how to hug when a low rough voice, dripping with hatred, malice, and overwhelming insanity echoed out from the corner.

"Friends?" It asked, and the shadows grew darker as he stood. "_Allies_?"

Argen's eyes grew huge with fear. "That's Eraser 1.209. He's insane."

The Eraser lunged at me, fangs bared and gleaming. With a struggle, I ripped apart the bonds on my legs, jumped to my feet, and raced toward the Eraser with my arms raised.

* * *

**ARGEN POV**

The only friend I ever had ran toward the most insane, defect Eraser in the lab, and the only thing I could do was scream a warning.

Only my scream didn't work as well as I wanted to. My throat was parched and rusty from lack of water and the many times I've screamed before. So it kinda came out as, "DON-ack-cough!"

There wasn't a lot of space in the van, so they collided pretty quickly— only they didn't collide. The Eraser had his mouth open and fangs bared, and Red had her hands in the air. In a movement I could barely see, Red thrust her wrists at the fangs lightning fast. The fang neatly sliced open the bonds on her wrists, and she rolled to the side.

The Eraser barreled forward and smashed into the end of the van— not the side that had the doors on it, the opposite side. He growled and turned to face Red, who was in fighting position. She was crouching with one hand out, and the other clutching her— what I assumed was her— wing.

He roared, a huge, thundering roar that showed off his bloody gums and yellowish fangs. He lumbered forward into a run.

Red was less than half his size and obviously hurt. The Eraser was racing toward her and I was useless, just sitting there doing nothing.

All my life I had been too beaten down, too useless, and I had been told I was too stupid to do anything. But being told that I could be an ally— a _friend— _well, I now felt that I could hope.

So, using all the energy I barely had, I stuck my leg out at exactly the right moment. The Eraser foot smashed into my leg, and for a second, I thought my leg would snap. The Eraser tripped, and in almost slow-mo flew toward Red. She darted out of the way just in time, sliding into the opposite wall. The Eraser slammed into the doors. They burst open and the Eraser flew out.

"Red?" I asked, and I weakly stood up. I had to lean against the wall to support myself when I heard, "_Argentum_."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Argentum Aurum," a melodious voice hissed. My full name. Silver and Gold in Latin.

The doors were wobbling open, and a hand was gripping the edge. A human hand. The Eraser had turned back into a handsome human, with only a hint of crazy in his eyes. His body was being dragged against the ground, but he was showing no pain.

"Argentum Aurum," he began, foaming at the mouth. "You are not strong." My stomach turned cold.

"You are beautiful, but weak. You can't survive without us. You _need us._"

I almost sank to the floor. It was true. I was too weak.

"Argen is my ally. She's my _friend_. She doesn't need anyone but me," Red spat, and marched over to me. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me over to the Erasers hands.

I felt all shaky. "I don't need anyone but Red," I murmured.

"Louder!" Red urged.

"I don't need anyone but Red," I shouted, and kicked the Erasers fingers. His hand snapped back. He tumbled over onto the road and rapidly grew smaller as the van sped away.

"I think I'm gonna—" I began, then threw up.

* * *

**RED POV**

Argen was physically very weak. They had probably only fed her enough food to keep her alive and semiconscious, so it wasn't a surprise that her golden eyes rolled into the back of her head after she puked the tiny amount of food in her stomach out.

I scooped her up and realized what a serious problem I had. Argen was an Eraser. She was supposed to weigh a little more than an average eight year old girl, because of the extra muscle. That's about 50 pounds.

Argen weighed as much as me. She was 15 pounds underweight. That's A LOT. Unless I got serious nutrition help, Argen could die.

At least I could carry her.

I took a few steps back and leaped out the door. I hit the ground hard, bending my knees at the impact. The force shook me hard and brought me to the ground. I rolled for several feet, using my elbows to protect Argens limp body.

Finally I stopped rolling and breathed deeply. The vans doors were flapping open, but it kept going at like eighty miles per hour.

Looking around, I realized that we were on a winding country road. We were surrounded by scraggly dark green trees. A cool breeze swept through the air as some rain sprinkled down.

We were stranded in the middle of a strange country road. I was stuck with a starving girl who was unconscious.

I had a broken wing.

An Eraser was several miles behind me, no doubt waking up.

The van would probably turn around soon and come back.

I felt so alone.

**YAY!**

**I got two reviews for the last chapter. You make me feel so happy, guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter. PLEEZ REVIEW SO I CAN FEEL HAPPY AGAIN!**

**PLUS- I have a brand spanking new story called "The Child of Olympus." First PJO fic. **

**AAAAAAAAAAND- this isn't such good news. I'm not gonna update any stories I have unless I get a review.**

**That means I won't continue Athalia Rise, this, or The Child of Olympus unless I get reviews.**

**SOO please review so I can update, cuz I won't feel motivated unless I get reviews.**

**Please review! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	7. Sickness and Hunger

This is my life:**  
**

Me: Have you seen Guther?

My sister: Who's Gunther?

Me: My computer

My sister: It's our computer.

Me: Yeah, so have you seen Gunther?

My sister: WAIT, YOU NAMED THE COMPUTER WITHOUT ME?!

OKAY, STORY TIME.

**PREVIOUSLY ON LEFT BEHIND: **_(— __That totally sounds like a reality show)_

**We were stranded in the middle of a strange country road. I was stuck with a starving girl who was unconscious.**

**I had a broken wing.**

**An Eraser was several miles behind me, no doubt waking up.**

**The van would probably turn around soon and come back.**

**I felt so alone. **

**RED POV**

I had to think fast. Rain was splattering down on the back of my neck, and it was cold. Really cold. Cold enough for Argen or me to get that cold thingy—pneumonia.

Shakes racked my body, but I wasn't cold. On the contrary, I was rather hot. I put a hand to my cheek and felt the warmth. Well, maybe avians had personal heaters.

I looked around at the scenery. Fringe-like trees were spotting dry, lumpy hills. They were dusty and large, like small mountains. I studied them. On top of them, I would have a pretty good view of the surrounding area. Unfortunately, people—if you could call Erasers people— would be able to see me. I would have to make it fast.

Hoisting Argen over my shoulder, I trekked up to the nearest hill, each step jarring the small bone in my wing. It probably should have been healed by now, which was not good. Something else was wrong. Almost everything ached .

I placed Argen carefully on the ground and looked around. To my surprise, a small highway was a couple miles from here. I could see the occasional car whizzing by, but I doubted that they could see me. The rain was starting to do more than drizzle. It was beginning to pound down in sheets.

I squinted as hard as I could, looking for a sign—

Bingo.

A green sign was on the highway. I had to look for several minutes, but finally I realized what the letters were spelling out. Town of White Rock, population 2,436. Ext 13.

Behind me, Argen moaned. I jumped, startled, but then rushed to her side. She was shivering madly, and her eyes rolled madly under her lids. She was the opposite of me- cold, cold, wet, and cold.

I had lost my leather jacket at the Bay, so I instead rubbed her arms vigorously to get blood flowing. Bad idea. Argen was so thin and malnourished that her skin seemed as thick as paper. Nasty blotches appeared where I had rubbed.

I shook Argen as gently as possible. "Argen? Argen, wake up. Argen?"

Freezing rain splashed on her face, yet she was still. I needed to get help, fast. I barely knew Argen, but I knew that if she died, I would lose a piece of me. I didn't know her, but already I was attached to her.

I scooped her still form up and managed to get her on my back. Argens' body sagged against me, and I tried to start running before she fell off.

When I got down the hill, I did a quick survey to see if I had left anything, not that I had anything. I scuffed the footprints with my foot and hoped the rain would get the rest. And with that, I took off towards the green sign.

The parched grass scraped my ankles as I sped past, finally stopping at the metal railway by the highway. I breathed hard and felt nausea roil over me. I bent over and retched.

What was wrong with me?

I wiped my mouth and hoisted Argen back into place. A car raced by, spraying water all over me, but I was grateful. The headlights had given me enough light to illuminate the road branching off the highway. Exit 13.

I quickly checked both sides of the highway and saw the highway was dark, meaning no cars. Thunder grumbled behind me, and I decided to get a move on.

Bracing myself and grabbing Argen more firmly, I dashed across the road. Each foot step smacked the pavement and sent water splashing, but the cool water was a relief on my face. I slowed down and scratched my forehead, trying to rub off the sickly heat. I wiped it once more and began jogging.

Almost there…

SCREECH!

I looked up just in time to see a van skidding toward me.

* * *

**THIRD POV**

The girl was wet and upset all at once. The thing she was most upset about was her soccer bag getting filthy and wet. It would take forever to clean and _forever _to dry. The girl hated cleaning.

She slumped against the passenger seat and glanced over at her mom. Lines of anxiety creased her face as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Can we afford a new car?" the girl asked, picking the grass out of her cleats. Their car was a beater car, the kind that had been driven so long it was worrying when the "check engine" light went _off_.

Now, the headlights were out. It was dark outside, and on a highway without streetlights.

"No, hon," her mom said. She glanced at the girl, and the girl could see the weariness in her mothers' eyes, the kind of weariness she had after working a double shift.

The girl's mother changed the subject. "How was practice?"

"Awful," she grumbled, and her mom looked over at her. "We had to—LOOK OUT!"

Her mom slammed on the brakes, and the van skidded and pitched on the wet asphalt. The girl screamed, for she saw a person in the highway and knew that any second there would be a thump as the car hit that person.

The brakes squealed as the car tipped and tumbled to a spot.

BANG!

The mom gasped. The bang wasn't from her hitting something—the person in the road had jumped onto their car and landed on the hood, the metal crunching under her feet.

The person was clearly a small girl, carrying someone who was skeleton like in her appearance. The skeleton girls head rolled to the side, and the girl and her mother were struck dumb by her beauty.

Then they saw the other girl, and they were stunned by the pain in her eyes. She was hobbled over, and her cheeks were as bright as her hair—the sign of a fever.

"Ella," the mom said. "Get my vet kit. We have to help these girls."

And Dr. Martinez rushed out of the car.

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short; about 400 words shorter that usual, but I wanted to update quickly and I couldn't find another way to end it.**

**Three things  
1) Sorry about the whole rain thing. I realized there was rain when Max met Ella the second time, but I had already written it and I liked it.**

**2) I got my first bad review! I sent back a reply in a review to his/her story... it was very thorough.**

**3) Stargazer12256 wins the hug contest *grants ****Stargazer12256 the magical golden fairy* Thanks **** Stargazer12256. That was funny!**

**********4)**** Stargazer12256, I'm also loving the name Melody. Still taking votes for names.**

**5) OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 12 REVIEWS! 12 REVIEWS!**

**I will never complain about not getting reviews again! I will update soon, so byeeeeeeeeee!**

**PLUSSSS 482 views on my story. *Sniffle* Thanks for all the love!**

**-Widemindedwinglover**


	8. Terminal

**LEFT BEHIND 8**

**PREVIOUSLY ON LEFT BEFIND:**

**"Ella," the mom said. "Get my vet kit. We have to help these girls."**

**And Dr. Martinez rushed out of the car.**

**RED POV**

Spots danced before my eyes as I struggled to remain upright on the hood. As the woman rushed out of the car, my knees gave out and I collapsed. Argen moaned faintly and slipped off my back, sliding off the hood and onto the pavement.

"It's okay sweetie," the woman began while running to Argen, but I spun toward her and snarled weakly.

"Stay away from her," I growled, and for a second my vision flickered. There were three of them, all laughing evilly at me, but after a moment they disappeared, leaving the one woman standing there.

"Mom, I got the kit," a girl said, emerging out of nowhere. In her hand was a bloody knife, golden feathers hanging from it. I screamed, but then the knife was gone, replaced by a clean white box.

"Don't touch me," I gasped, suddenly feeling like I was going to explode. "Go away—"

Pain shot through me, making me feel like my bones were slowly liquefying. I screamed, my voice splitting the air like a dagger. Strange lights shot before my vision. I clawed at them.

"Go away!" I howled, and warm hands dragged me down from the hood.

"No, no!" I wailed, agony splitting my forehead. My sight turned black as I was gently set into a dry place. Another form was placed beside me. Argen.

I clutched at her arm. The paper gown she was wearing rustled slightly, causing my ears to shriek.

Spasms began to rock my body as I felt myself move. I was in a car again, just like the one the Reilly's had.

Unconsciousness dug tiny hooks into my brain and threatened to pull me under, but I resisted violently. After centuries of driving, the car screeched to a stop.

"Watch the blond one," a voice commanded, and soft but strong arms lifted me up. I still couldn't see anything, but I could feel the dread coursing through my body.

I was set on a cushion-type thing, and I began to thrash.

"Shhh, calm down. It's all right," the voice soothed, and something hard was at my lips. A pill. I clamped my mouth shut and refused to swallow. Fingers pinched my nose shut, and after I couldn't take it any longer, I gasped in a breath of air. A pill was shoved down my throat. I tried to gag it back up, but tons and tons of water was poured down.

Then, a needle pinched into my arm. I screamed as loud as I could, the scream digging into my ear drums.

Liquid relief suddenly coursed through my veins. The pain began to fade from my body, and the blackness behind my eyes began to dim.

"Where am I?" I gasped as the world appeared in shades of dim colors.

"A safe place," the voice said, and this time I let unconsciousness pull me under.

* * *

**RED POV**

When I woke up, I could tell time had passed. I was snuggled in a bunch of warm, lovely blankets and sun streamed through the window of the room I was in.

I was on a squishy thing on the floor of a room. The room was bright and cheerful, with light purple walls and brightly colored furniture. Next to me was a higher version of the squishy thing I was on. Argen was on it, looking awake and alert.

"Hi, Argen," I whispered, fearful of the pain to my ears. Argen jumped a little (as much as you can while lying down) and immediately looked over.

"Red! Where are we?" she asked, leaning over to get closer. I frowned and tried to regain my memory.

"Wasn't I just at a house… no, we were in a van," I clarified, trying to remember. There was a huge gap, and as I started to think, parts of it bubbled to the surface.

"Oh, my gosh… I started to hallucinate or something!" I whisper yelled. Argen looked worried.

"What's going to happen?" she whimpered, and the door opened.

"Hi, girls," a woman said. I flinched and drew the covers closer to me.

"I'm Valencia. I'm here to help you guys," Valencia said, smiling warmly. I shuddered, remembering that she had injected me with a needle.

"We don't need help," Argen said defiantly, surprising me with her bravado. Valencia smiled and then sat on the squishy thing. She reached over and patted Argen on the arm.

"Honey, you are really malnourished. If you like, I can take care of you until you're back to normal." Argen looked sad. There had never been a "normal" for her to get back to.

"And you," she turned to me and grasped my hand. "Sweetheart, last night you were running a high fever. You started to hallucinate things, and you even lost your vision for a few minutes."

"You were trying to help me when you stuck that needle in me?" I asked, my voice wobbly.

"Of course. Now, I brought a phone for you to call your parents—"

Argen and I simultaneously shook our heads.

"We don't have parents," Argen said—was that a tear I saw?

"Are you from an orphanage?" Valencia asked with concern in her voice. She actually cared.

"No," I said, and I had a wild feeling inside. If this woman was trying to help, she might as well know the truth. "We lived in a lab."

Valencia looked confused. "A lab? How—"

I shakily stood up. Argens eyes widened.

"Red, are you sure—"

I spread out my wings as far as they could reach. The gold matched Argen's eyes and glimmered in the sun light.

Valencia looked surprised, but not shocked. "You were a lab experiment?"

I nodded warily. "How did you know?"

Valencia looked like she was ready to cry. "My...my first daughter... she was a lab experiment. They said they would make her an avian/human hybrid and give her back, but—"

Here she paused and gulped. I folded my wings back in and waited for her verdict. She wiped her eyes and looked up with a wobbly smile.

"How would you girls like to stay with me?"

* * *

**RED POV**

3 months passed, 3 months of pancake breakfasts and nights snuggled up in front of the TV, 3 months of learning and growing.

Every morning I woke up to Ella shaking me awake so she wouldn't be the only one being forced to suffer the dread of the early morning. We would drag Argen out of bed and run to the kitchen. Argen and I would secretly add sugar to Ella's cereal so she would get hyper, and we would bounce around the kitchen and make a huge racket.

Then, we would all sprint to the bus stop and make it a game. Ella would tell us when the school bus was at the corner, and as soon as it was, Argen and I would run as fast as we could back to the house, pretending that if the people on the bus saw us, we would be captured by spies.

Once back at the house, Argen would eat her specialized breakfast while I gobbled down things with sugar. At first, anything sweet would make me gag and hack, but after a while I began to crave the sugary deliciousness.

Then, Valencia would sneak us into her work and teach us all about what she was doing. At lunch time, she took us to the library to get tons of books, and then take us home. We would get absorbed in reading for the rest of the day, learning and reading and flourishing. We learned things like how to eat with forks and spoons and knives, how to work a computer, how to make a bed. Normal things.

After that, Ella would come home and we would play games and build forts and draw pictures. My wing had healed and I would often play pretend to be the evil Angel of Death and terrorize the innocent girls; or sometimes I would be the flying monkey who would snatch up Dorothy and take her to the gorgeous, blond-haired Witch.

Next, Valencia would come and bring Ella to soccer practice; we would ride along, of course, and watch. Sometimes we would play a mini match of soccer on the side.

Every day, Argen had to do special exercises. She lifted small weights and every three hours, she had to run for five minutes on a treadmill.

Argen started to grow. Her muscles developed and she gained weight. It would be literally difficult to look at her. Now that her looks were no longer marred by despair and extreme skinniness, her beauty shone undiminished. Her hair was thick and healthy, her skin clear and clean. Ella, Argen and I, became attached at the hip, unable to be separated for more than the regular school day.

These were days of happiness, but also pain.

Fevers would rack my body at night, leaving me paralyzed and exhausted. During random times of the day, my vision would disappear. I would scream and clutch the walls, terrible dread filling my soul. Each time my vision would come back, but after longer and longer periods of time.

And of course, hallucinations. Ella would randomly be covered in blood, waiting to finish me off. Argen would suddenly turn into a vicious Eraser, bloody feathers dotting her jawline. Valencia would wait around every corner with a needle.

Every day, I grew weaker.

I was forbidden to fly. I hadn't flown since coming into Arizona, for the hallucinations and blindness would attack randomly, at no time.

After three months of this pleasure and agony, I let Valencia take a blood test. It would be analyzed at her lab and come back in three days.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 18TH, RED POV, 120 DAYS LEFT**

I laughed hysterically as Ella managed to fit another kernel of popcorn in her overflowing mouth.

"More! More!" Argen chanted, her silvery-blond hair swinging.

We were sitting in the middle of a fort. The fort was beautifully constructed out of pillows, cushions, and sheets. Argen and I had dared Ella to stuff her mouth full of popcorn until it overflowed. Not much of a dare, but a great source of amusement.

"Girls!" The bell on the front door jingled merrily as the door swung open. Valencia was home, after working extra late.

Ella immediately spit out the popcorn and wiped the kernels off her shirt. Argen and I were in tears.

"Ella, Argen, come set the table. Red, I need to see you," Valencia said, stuffing her bag in the closet. Argen stood up and gently pulled me to my feet. I leaned against her and hobbled to the wall, where I could support myself. Three months ago, it had been the opposite; I had been the one helping her.

Valencia gently took my arm and led me to her office. She sat me down in a chair and turned to face me. To my surprise, there were tears in her eyes.

"Red, I finished your blood test today," she said. Her voice was unsteady. I was excited. We could fix what was wrong with me!

"Well, what's up? What's wrong with me?" I demanded.

"You have...Encephalitis," she said, her voice soft.

"That can be cured, right?" I asked.

"The human kind, yes. You have some advanced avian kind," Valencia said. Tears were trickling down her face.

"What does that mean?" I wondered a loud.

"It's terminal, Red."

"What...?"

"You...you have four months to live."


	9. A different reality

**LEFT BEHIND 9**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE REVIEWS FOR "LEFT BEHIND: THE LIFE OF AN ORDINARY MUTANT."**

"_**GASP! OH NOOOOOOOOOES! D: and damn it! cliffie! D: well good job but i was wondering for a while.. when is red ( will you rename her?) gonna meet max again?"**_

**Good point, moonlight phonex101. Good point. I'm really liking the name Phoenix at the moment because of her red hair and golden wings, and I'm deleting the choice Sapphire and Oceania because I changed her eye color to hazel…**

**And about Max? This story line will tie in with Red's, so don't you worry. Still leaving that cliff hanger... **

**Well, here you go…**

**MAX POV ("FINALLY!" all the Max lovers scream.)**

It was a hot, hot night, but that wasn't the only reason I wasn't falling asleep.

Every time I drifted into the so-called "arms of Morpheus", I would have terrible, awful nightmares; white coats, cold steel tables, white paper gowns , and oddly enough, redness.

It was at the corner of my eye in every dream, lying in a silky waterfall across the cage floor. And a face, a face I could never remember, could never see.

So I was lying awake, stubbornly trying to force myself to fall asleep when I heard the slight creak of the front door opening.

I was instantly alert, swinging silently upright on the bed. My raptor hearing sharpened, aching for the next sound, and I heard it; a stealthy footstep, heading away from the house.

Wait a second, away? I swear, if Gazzy was sneaking out to practice his homemade bombs, ignition via his rear end, then I would—

"Max?" A soft, childish voice sounded from the door of my room. "Max, what was that noise?"

It was Gazzy.

Nudge would be snoring right now, Angel was too little to run away, Iggy didn't like to go outside without Gazzy, and Fang—well, Fang would never make that much noise.

That left Jeb.

Nudge and Iggy had just gotten groceries yesterday (a plan I had strongly advised against) so Jeb didn't have a reason to leave.

"C'mere, Gazzy," I said softly, and snatched the little six-year olds hand. I strode to the window and peered out. Barely distinguishable against the black of the night, Jeb's black van was trundling down the road. Sketchy, much?

"Max!" Gazzy complained, tugging at my hand. "Whuzzgoinon?"

"Max." A statement, not a question. It was Fang, who had somehow silently opened the door and was now standing five feet away. He inclined his dark head toward the disappearing car. "What do we do?"

"Hey, having a pajama party without me?" Iggy exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. I heard Angel crying in her room. Moments later, Nudge appeared with a hiccupping Angel on her hip.

"I, like, cannot wait until Angel doesn't cry in the night anymore. You know how annoying that is? ZOMG, it's almost as annoying as that time Iggy—"

"Nudge!" Everyone but me exclaimed. I was deep in thought. What if this was a test? Jeb had done all sorts of tests in the night, springing on us in the night, over-nights in the woods, camping, cooking survival food (at which I had failed), and so on. What if this was a test, to see if we could track him?

_In another,_ _parallel universe, Max frowned and ordered everyone back to sleep. In the morning, Jeb was gone. Later, he was assumed dead, killed by white-coats on a late night trip to the store. _

_But in this reality, Max smiled. She was ready for a test._

My wings twitched excitedly. I turned to Fang. He raised an eyebrow.

"Pack some rations," I ordered, adrenaline brewing in my stomach. "Jeb's testing our tracking skills. Everyone suit up and get out on the roof in 2 minutes."

Everyone stood staring, mouths open.

"GO!" I yelled, and I shoved everyone out of my room.

* * *

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

Everyone was absolutely silent. Not a word was spoken, though Nudge was probably turning purple from the effort.

Finally, Iggy spoke. "Five miles west. That way," he said, bright eyes staring blankly as he pointed a certain direction. Angel smiled and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I scooped up my Angel, my baby, and strapped her to a harness on my chest. Angel wasn't strong enough to fly for long distances.

"Up and away, guys! Stay away from the moon and fly low!" I shouted, and then backed up a few paces. Everyone moved out of the way. I took a cleansing breath of air, and sprinted to the edge of the roof. Electric nerves pulsed in my stomach as I leapt off the roof, free-falling through the air for a moment.

I then snapped my wings out as hard as I could, the wind and the air straining the muscles. Sharp, brilliant pain registered for a moment until my wings pushed, acting as sails through the night sea.

Ah, the poetry of a bird kid. If I was not a poor, deranged little mutant, I would probably be like that dude—Bobby Cold. No, Robert Frost.

I soared over the wild and rocky land, and Angel smiled and squealed happily. "Shhh," I said, and clamped my hand over her mouth. The cheeky kid bit it.

"C'mon, everyone!" I called, noticing Fang quietly gliding by my side. "We've got a Jeb to track!"

* * *

This tracking exercise sucked.

It had been two hours since we had started flying. I was feeling hungry, and a little wobbly. Angel snored from on the harness, and Gazzy had passed out on Iggy's shoulder. Fang was keeping a careful eye on Nudge, but for a nine-year old, her stamina was surprising me. She was doing great.

The van had been speeding along, only taking back roads and avoiding cities. The sun was slowly rising, and the car decelerated. I sighed in relief and was about to spiral down when the car went onto another road; a road leading to a small town.

"Guys, get higher into the sky," I urged, and they nodded sleepily. At a higher altitude, we could be mistaken as birds. Imagine that. Kids being mistaken for birds. Wow.

My eyes expertly tracked the dull black van as it pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a hotel, open 24/7. It was a Holiday Inn. Nobody else seemed to be up, so I might as well…

"Going down! Iggy, 45 degree angle. Let's gooo…" I hollered, and angled my body down. Cold wind streamed into my face as my stomach dropped down, down, down.

What's the scariest roller coaster you've been on? Bizzaro?

Please. I laugh in the face of your so-called "Bizzaro."

I hurtled like a feathery comet toward the roof of the hotel, ripping my wings open and backpedaling just in time. My knees popped as my feet collided with the rough roof. Whoa. Say that five times fast. Rough roof, rough roof, rough roof... I digress.

I stumbled forward and fell to the ground, my palms scraping the tar. Angel stirred and opened her sky blue eyes. I cursed silently in my head. I hadn't wanted her to wake up.

"Mo- Max, what does **** mean?" Angel questioned innocently, reading the lovely words that flowed through my mind. I stared down at her. For a second, it sounded as though she was going to call me "Mommy."

"Ummm..." I began, but I was interrupted by the smoothly graceful landing of Iggy, Fang, and Nudge. Read: they tripped and fell even worse than I had.

"Iggy! Nudge! Baby sitting duty," I barked, and pulled Angel free. She smiled sweetly and spread out her fluffy, angel white wings.

"What, I'm on baby sitting duty since I'm blind?" Iggy said angrily. I frowned.

"No, you're on baby sitting duty because you're exhausted and you need to eat," I growled. "You missed out on dinner last night because you were building something in your room."

Here I arched an eyebrow and waited for him to deny that he had built bombs. Instead, he yawned and picked up Angel, who had toddled toward him in a gesture of good will.

"C'mon, Fang," I said, turning toward the place where Fang had been, only to find he was right behind me. I jumped, glared, and then pulled him toward the edge of the roof.

"We're checking windows for Jeb. Don't linger," I said, and we lowered ourselves over the edge.

My fingers found tiny ridges to cling on to, and I swung myself from window to window. Most of them were empty, but there was occasionally a sleeping form on a crumpled bed.

Fang looked like a ninja, scaling the side of the building and peering through the windows at record speed. Seconds after we had begun, Fang said, "Here."

Wow. A four letter word. How incredible.

I swung over to him and clutched the window sill. Sure enough, it was Jeb. He was pacing back and forth and talking into a cell phone.

A cell phone? We were strictly forbidden by Jeb to so much as _look _at a cell phone. They could be easily tracked, but here Jeb was, talking on one.

I pressed my ear to the cool glass and listened.

"Yes, I'm gone. The mutants don't suspect a thing. Yup, they're at home sleeping. Never saw me leaving."

There was a pause, a pause where I had time to decide whether to feel shocked, angry, or depressed. I chose angry. Big surprise there.

Anger heated my blood and I was about to punch through the window when Fang's tan hand grabbed mine. I swiveled over and glared at him.

"He's a traitor," I whispered, and I was shocked to feel a tear prick the corner of my eye.

"We can't be sure," Fang said in a low, deadly tone. He was just as angry as I was. "We'll follow him. To be sure. Then we can beat the crap out of him."

Four whole sentences. It was settled.

We would follow Jeb. If he went to the School, there would be he-eck to pay.

Stupid Angel, making me need to censor my own thoughts.

**So... what did you think? Hmmm? Hmmm?**

**Okay, so I'm sorry if you guys think Max is OOC, but I think I did a pretty good job on her. What do you guys think?**

**Also, you should be proud of me. Updating all of my stories in one day, and even thinking about starting a Peter and the Starcatchers fic? I think I deserve a round of mental applause!**

***Widemindedwinglover bows, even though she is obviously tired and VERY hungry. Actually, she is going to go eat some lentil soup right now. Om nom nom.***


	10. Tough Decisions and Hard Choices

**Left Behind 10**

**PREVIOUSLY FOR RED ON LEFT BEHIND:**

**"Red, I finished your blood test today," she said. Her voice was unsteady. I was excited. We could fix what was wrong with me!**

**"Well, what's up? What's wrong with me?" I demanded.**

**"You have...Encephalitis," she said, her voice soft.**

**"That can be cured, right?" I asked.**

**"The human kind, yes. You have some advanced avian kind," Valencia said. Tears were trickling down her face.**

**"What does that mean?" I wondered a loud.**

**"It's terminal, Red."**

**"What...?"**

**"You...you have four months to live."**

The world tilted to the left and my vision went fuzzy.

"What?" I breathed, and my lungs couldn't get enough air. Four… four months?

Tears were flowing down Valencia's cinnamon face. Her words tumbled out, rushing and pouring down and down.

"Nobody has advanced enough medicine in these days, we can't do anything…" Valencia kept babbling and talking as though it would make it okay.

I just felt empty, and hollow.

And then despair filled me to the core.

"NO!" I screamed, and then the waterworks splashed out. I leaped to my feet, my knees shakily wobbling. I rushed out to the door. Valencia reached out a hand to block me, but news of my impending death had filled me with a rotten energy.

I sprinted as fast as I could through the kitchen. Argen and Ella looked up, startled. They had dressing smeared all over their faces, salad in their hair.

Innocence.

I ran out the door and ran, ran, ran down the streets. Dusty red sand swirled around my legs, the grittiness sticking to my bare shins. The road trailed off, and I had to race through rocks and dirt…and pain.

I tripped and sailed down hill. The rocks and sticks scraped and burned my skin. I finally stopped, my limp hand dangling over the edge… the edge of the cliff.

The cliff I had longed to dash off time after time, longed to soar off. The fact that I was here was so sad, so tauntingly depressing. I would never fly again.

Panic, terror, dread. They all swirled through me. I thought my end would come violently, painfully, or after the three months, peacefully.

But know, to stand here with my feet glued to the train tracks, knowing my end would come, that was the worst of all.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. I screamed again and again, thrashing and hollering until my throat was raw and sore. My tears streaked through the grime on my cheeks, dripping onto the hard soil.

Help did come, but not in the form I thought it would. No soft cool touch of Valencia's hand, no silky swoop that was Argen's hair brushing my face, no soothing words that came from Ella's sweet mouth.

Help came in the form of my telekinesis coming back. That power had abandoned me since the sickness had come on, but I could feel the gift joining, becoming one with my mind.

I gasped, the rough air scraping my sore throat. Maybe the telekinesis coming back was a sign, a sign of me healing.

I reached my third hand, my mental hand, out and tried to lift a rock in front of me. The rock wobbled and strained. The second before it rose, my vision turned black.

"NO!" I screamed, and I stood up. My knees clanked together, but I knew where I was going. I faced what I assumed was the edge of the cliff.

I shakily spread out my wings.

"Red, don't!" a voice yelled. I recognized it as the voice of Ella. Argen's voice, a sweet silvery chime, joined in.

Their warm, skinny arms wrapped around me. Soft hands tenderly pushed my wings into place. I folded into their arms, my tears falling down, down, down.

"Why would you do that? You could've killed yourself!" Argen said, panicked.

"I want to die by my own terms," I sobbed, and I eventually distinguished the difference between blindness and the lulling darkness of sleep.

* * *

******NOVEMBER 17TH, RED POV, 119 DAYS LEFT**

I was curled into a ball, my arms wrapped around my bony knees. Bony.

I would be bones soon.

Moonlight shone through the windows, in room that they had so trustingly placed me in. Warm blankets. Clean water. A fully made meal, steam rising from the tempting food.

I ate quickly, and even though my stomach felt like it was the size of a walnut, I ate everything. I would need my strength for what I was planning.

I picked the lock on my door. I knew it was only there because they didn't want me to sneak off to the cliff again. I knew they meant no harm. The fact they actually thought the lock would hold me was endearing.

I stole into the living room, where Argen and Ella lay slumbering on the couch and on the floor.

Leaning over, I was about to kiss them on their foreheads when I realized—what if I infected them?**  
**

Sickened with my carelessness, I turned to the kitchen. At the opposite side of the kitchen was the door. The door in which I would leave and possibly never come back.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a movement. I swiveled around and saw Valencia, looking as lost and as pale as a ghost.

"Red, sweetie, don't do this," she said, her voice soft as a whisper.

"I have to," I said, trying to make myself strong. I could do this. I had to.

Valencia swallowed, and placed a trembling hand on my shoulder.

"I know I won't be able to stop you so...when you get there, look for my daughter," she said, and she pressed a slip of paper into my hand. "This is her Experimentation number."

"I escaped before," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I'll do it again, and I'll bring your daughter."

That's right.

I was going to the School to get cured. I was sure, that with all of their advanced medicine that they could cure me.

I placed a hand on the door knob, and before I changed my mind, I sprinted out into the cold, empty night.

* * *

**MAX POV**

I gritted my teeth, and held my breath until I was out of air. I repeated the process so I couldn't scream in betrayal.

Yup, that's right. We were in Death Valley, CA. We had followed Jeb's dingy black van all the way from the hotel, taking over a day to get here. We were crouched on a rough, sandy cliff that over looked the dull white building that contained a portal into—

"Max?" Iggy whispered, and I stiffened in shock. Iggy had smelled the chemicals and rotting corpses even from here, and he had curled up into a little ball. Now he was upright and rubbing his eyes.

"I can hear something. Something big," he said, and I swiveled around to Fang. Usually, Fang's eyes seemed like they had a wall built behind them, as though someone had bricked up the windows to his soul. But for a second, the wall disintegrated to show the raw panic at being so close to the School. Then his eyes closed off and he nodded.

I scooped up Angel, who was silently crying. Her big blue eyes were so terrified I felt drawn into the horror, and had to suppress the urge to haul my feathery butt out of there. I rubbed her back and felt her shake from the racked up tension.

Nudge had gone unusually silent, and I saw that her mocha colored skin looked pale and stretched. Her eyes were solemn and huge. She was holding Gazzy, who had been watching me and was holding his breath to keep away the painful memories.

"C'mon, Flock," I whispered while Fang circled the perimeter of our stakeout, looking deadly in the faint moonlight. "We have to move out of—"

"Max."

The single word was barked out and almost silent. I whipped around, dropping Angel to get into fighting position. Iggy reached out and snatched Angel out of the air, just like I knew he would.

Fang was standing there, his mouth in a tight stiff line. Behind him, with hairy arms encircling his neck, was an Eraser.

I sucked in a quick breath, feeling as though I had been sucker punched. Nudge's shoulder pressed into mine, and I realized that she and Iggy had stood in a circle formation next to me, keeping Angel and Gazzy in the middle of us.

"Fang," I whispered, my stomach tensing up.

I turned my head and saw unmorphed Erasers lumber out of the darkness. Each of them held a tranquilizer gun.

"Hello, Maximum," one of them growled, and my world blacked out.

**So!**

**Red is going to go to the School, and Max gets captured by the School. What are the chances they will meet up and kick lupine butt? **

**Read and Review—**

**Widemindedwinglover.**


	11. Phoniex, Arizona

**PREVIOUSLY FOR _RED _ON LEFT BEHIND: THE LIFE OF AN ORDINARY MUTANT**

**Valencia swallowed, and placed a trembling hand on my shoulder.**

**"I know I won't be able to stop you so...when you get there, look for my daughter," she said, and she pressed a slip of paper into my hand. "This is her Experimentation number."**

**"I escaped before," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I'll do it again, and I'll bring your daughter."**

**That's right.**

**I was going to the School to get cured. I was sure, that with all of their advanced medicine that they could cure me.**

**I placed a hand on the door knob, and before I changed my mind, I sprinted out into the cold, empty night.**

**NOVEMBER 19TH, RED POV, 117 DAYS LEFT**

A cold fist was clenching around my heart as I had run away from the first home I had ever loved two days ago.

What irony—I had run away from the School to find a family. Now, I was running away from a family to find the School.

So here I was now, struggling to stay upright, standing on a hugely busy street in Phoenix, Arizona. I had to do this with a bang, and with flair. I had to be loud, and noticeable.

I strode up to a fancy office building with several guards. My legs were trembling and weak, but not from nerves.

The large security guard surveyed me with dark, beady eyes and waited for me to pass by the building. Instead, I stood in front of with, with a plastered grin on my face.

"Can I help you?" the guard grumbled. If I had been threatening-looking, he might have reached for his Taser or something. But I was an eight year old little girl, kid that looked kinda sickly.

I just stood there, not saying a word.

"I said, can I help you?" the guard rumbled a little louder, shifting his weight forward.

I leaned forward as though I was going to whisper something into his ear. He leaned forward despite himself.

I braced myself and kicked him as hard as I could in the kneecap. The guard groaned and bent over. When he was doubled over, I grabbed his arm, and using all of the strength I felt I barely had, I flipped him over onto his back.

"AHHH!" the guard yelled, and I turned and ran into the building. In the reflection of the glass, I could see the guard on his knees, blindly grabbing for his radio.

The person at the desk was busily answering the phone, but she glanced up distractedly.

"What do you wa—I mean, can I help you?" the woman asked distractedly, simultaneously painting her nails and answering emails.

I sprinted up to her desk and reached over the counter. Grabbing the nail polish, I shook the contents all over the keyboard. The woman gasped in shock.

"You little brat!" she shrieked angrily, grabbing the phone to call security. I punched the monitor on her computer and hightailed to the stairs.

Pushing open the heavy metal gray door, I took the stairs two a time, my lungs struggling to take in air. A sick taste lingered around my mouth, and a haze of red flickered over my eyes.

Still, I forced myself to keep going, even though my ribs ached. I made sure to turn my face to every security camera and began to hear the sounds of people below me.

The dull gray stairs kept winding up and up, and finally it came to landing. I bent over, hands n my knees, and wheezed the stale air into my aching lungs. A horrible itch wormed up my throat and I coughed into my hand.

When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood.

The yelling and stomping of people behind me got louder. I pushed open the door and stepped out onto the roof.

Heat pressed down on me, and my thin worn shoes felt like they were melting through from the bottom. I trotted out to the very edge and looked down.

It wasn't nearly as high as it was when I flew, but that's what I needed. I needed to be closer to the ground to get attention.

"HELP!" I screeched at the ground. People looked up and started to point and shout.

"HELP! HELP! FIRE!" I screamed, and I saw a crowd begin to form.

A metal spike about 20 feet tall stuck straight up out of the roof, like the one on the Empire State building in New York City. It was very close to the edge, only about five feet away.

Once everyone was watching, I wrapped my arms around it and began to climb.

The metal was wicked hot, almost burning my arms, but with a loud clang, the metal door burst open. Security people poured out. There was no going back.

"Get down from there!" somebody below me yelled, and I pulled myself higher, the metal steaming from sweat. My arms began to burn red.

Hand over hand, I climbed up to the very peak of the metal. A huge crowd gathered below me, and I heard a siren began to wail.

I pulled myself up and managed to balance and sit on top of the flat topped spike. I supported myself on just my arms, pushing my body away from the spike. Shaking and concentrating hard from the effort, I put my feet below me.

Shakily, slowly, and creakily, I stood onto of the spike. The buzz of the crowd below me turned into a roar.

"Come down, its okay! Don't jump!" a guard pleaded. Below, people started constructing a safety net.

I gulped, and a dryer, more dangerous sweat began to bead up around my forehead. My vision began to dim slightly, and when I looked down, the security guards were huge, bloody Erasers.

_Hallucinations_, my mind whispered, but the fear was so real I wobbled. Argen appeared next to me as an angel with white wings, but she was gaunt and covered in gore. Ella stood beside her, smiling with a needle in her hand. Behind me, I saw a glimpse of Valencia, holding a pair of ripped off golden wings. My wings.

_This is what you will go back to_, they whispered. I gulped again. Now or never.

I spread my shimmering gold wings.

At first there was silence. Shocked disbelief. Cameras began to flash, and the roar intensified. With my hawk hearing, I heard cries of, "Fake!" and "Publicity stunt."

That's when I jumped.

For a few heart murdering seconds, my vision disappeared completely. I screamed and stretched my wings out further, catching the warm desert air.

Then, with a noticeable crack, my sight came back. Blood poured out of my nose.

I could see the faces of the people growing closer, and closer. I angled my wings upward and banked in dizzying circles. An army of camera's and phones were aimed at me.

Valencia smiled.

_I hope it was worth it,_ she said, blood encrusting her teeth.

I hoped so, too.

* * *

They came for me that night. I was hiding in the nearby desert, waiting for the tiniest sound.

They came from everywhere, and from nowhere. For a minute, it was a beautiful night with stars crystallizing the sky, and then it was them. Their clawed hands everywhere, smothering me, crushing me. I panicked, and fought back. My instinct, driven deep under my skin, urged me to fight back.

So I tried to fly.

My heart was pounding harder and faster, adrenaline rushing through my stomach. I used a bent Eraser as a springboard to launch up in the air.

One of them saw me. I could see the deranged, feral gleam in his eyes. I realized it was the crazy Eraser from three months ago, the one we shoved off a van.

He raised a dark object.

It was a gun.

I was a perfect target, glowing in the starlight.

"Max," I whispered, thinking of my first ever mommy.

And then he shot me in the heart.

**Well.**

**Red just can't get a break, huh?**

**Anyway, there might be some punctuation errors in this chapter because I broke the Shift Key!  
**

**I ripped off the plastic thing above it so now it's just a tiny little dot.**

**Okay. That's all. Read and review.**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**I know I haven't updated in a while... so here is my sorry! A drama filled chapter!**

**LEFT BEHIND 12**

**ERASER POV**

"You idiot!" I screamed at the deranged Eraser, the words becoming slurred and rough between my hated fangs. "We need her alive!'

The mutant freak looked down at the rosebud of red spreading across her chest. Her face was small and young, with the wide eyes of a child.

_She is a child_, I realized.

"So much for three months," she croaked, and her wings crumpled into her back. She fell like a puppet whose strings had cut; head flopping back, limbs floating loosely, blood falling like a mist of rain…

A buzz of painful electricity jolted into my system, the copper wires under my skin vibrating madly. It was a message, one without words.

_Let the girl fall and hit the ground, and her neck will snap. _

_If her neck snaps, yours will be the next to do the same._

I roared as from far away, some scientist pressed a button that caused artificial anger to spread through my body. Already in half morph, my body shuddered painfully as rough hair sprouted from my skin. Not waiting for the morph to be complete, I began to run, a loping stride with all the grace of a wolf.

My eyes sharpened, and I could suddenly see the tiniest details; the tiniest coral colored rocks on the ground, the cruelly sharp needles on the cacti, and the tiny tears coursing down the mutants face.

She was about thirty feet off the ground when the bullet had entered her body. Approximately 12.63 seconds had passed since then. I was about forty feet away, meaning I had to increase my speed to around 3 mph.

Not all Erasers are dumb.

I groaned as my spine was suddenly curved over, but I increased my speed even more, my paws raising small clouds of dust on the dry ground.

Her eyes were closing, her arms stiffening…

And I was there, the bloody bundle of feathers and scrawny bones collapsing into my arms.

In seconds, the medic van screeching up, important looking scientists rushing out. But in the second before they took her away, her eyes weakly opened, widening as they saw my face.

"Argen?" she breathed, and then white-gloved hands grabbed her and shoved her into the van.

I stood there frozen, even as the other Erasers packed me into our tiny, dingy van, even as the gun shot and scream of the insane Eraser echoed throughout the night, and even as artificial chemicals flooded through my brain to make me fall asleep.

How had she known my sister's name?

* * *

**THIRD POV**

The tubes neatly sucked away the gush of blood flooding from Red's chest.

"What's the situation?" An official looking white-coat asked, shining a light into her eyes. No response.

"We have the bullet out, and we're closing up the wound as we speak," a female white-coat said hurriedly, bouncing a little as the van went over a bump. Red moaned faintly. "However, we only have a half pint of avian-human blood with us at the moment. We need more to stabilize her."

"How long do we have?" the other white-coat asked, pinching Red's arm.

The female white-coat took a moment to respond, simultaneously calculating while pulling at Red's ankle to try to get a response.

"Less than 12 hours," she replied, and the weighted words fell like stones in the suddenly silent van. The experiment could not die.

The official white-coat reached for a radio in his pocket.

"HQ? This is team AV-11. Experiment is not stabilized. It needs blood. Send a chopper to Phoenix, AZ. Over."

The answer came over with a crackle of static.

"We're on our way. We just got the Batchelder experiment back. We'll send one in a chopper to get it stabilized. Keep it alive."

The smooth white van raced down the dingy road of the desert, racing toward the glittering city.

And the small child with fiery hair and pale skin, the girl who should have been in second grade, the child whose life had been ripped grossly away from any definition of normal; she didn't stir.

The tiny girl with the rosette of blood on her chest did not wake up, but remained in a half-death coma.

And far away, in a different desert, a girl was dragged out of her cage and shoved into a helicopter, screaming all the while, yelling for her family.

Thus is the life of an Ordinary Mutant.

* * *

**RED POV**

The first sensation I noticed was pain; not the clean-cut, sharp pain of a fresh wound, but the dull aching sensation that was slowly becoming unbearable. A thudding noise outside keyed me into the fact that I was probably on some sort of helicopter.

_What happened? _I asked myself, shaking my head to get rid of the haze of pain. A jagged clip of memories flashed behind my eyes; the gleam of a gun, a sharp, agonizing hurt, bright lights, needles, tubes, white-coats...

I opened my crusty eyes to see I was in a tiny, tiny room—about the size of an airplane bathroom. Valencia had taken us to an airplane museum once, and then we had gotten ice cream, and...

A different kind of pain entered my heart.

Then, I heard a sniffle. I jerked my head to the side to see that while I was on a white cot, there was a small plastic cage right next to it. In it was dirty pile of rags.

I tried to reach my arm over to touch it, but more pain stopped me. An IV yanked at my arm, and I was suddenly aware of the gross uncomfortable feeling of a plastic tube down my throat.

Taking several minutes and a lot of creative words, I freed my arm from some loosely fastened Velcro straps and pulled out the IV's and the tube. I left the electric wires that fed into the heart monitor on—I didn't want to escape yet, or cause any alarms to go off.

Finally, I reached over to the cage and felt the lock. As soon as I touched the plastic, the object inside recoiled and hissed, which startled me to no end.

"Who are you?" I whispered gently, and I swung my weakened legs over the edge of the cot. I stretched out my sore wings as much as I could in a gesture of goodwill. There was a faint gasp from inside the cage.

I touched the lock again, and taking the fact that there was no hiss as a sign of encouragement, I twisted it open.

A filthy bedraggled person crawled out of the cage and shakily stood. My heart beat almost stopped.

"Nudge?" I whispered, and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

A look of puzzlement crossed her grungy face before a look of recognition crossed it.

"Red?" Nudge asked incredulously.

* * *

Hours passed.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor and the whirring chop-chop of the helicopter wore down on my nerves and made my head pound, but I felt almost complete, and halfway happy. I was with another flock member.

I told her about what had happened, my illness, my life with Valencia everything. Nudge told me of her faint memories of having a memory loss needle injected into her, and having tasted drugs in her food at the mountain house. She recounted the heart wrenching tale of Jeb's betrayal, and how he had never been on their side at all. The whole two years was just a giant experiment.

"...and then, after we woke up in the cages, they didn't start experimenting on us, and Max was confused, ya know? So then Jeb came and talked to her and said that the plan was still on and that they were going to wipe our memories in three days. Max was all like, 'Why are you telling us this, you bleepity bleep bleeper?' and Jeb just smiled all happily and didn't say anything," Nudge took a HUGE breath and continued.

"_Then _in the middle of the night, some guys came for me and threw me in this cage. Then they took a TON of blood from me and gave it to you, probably, and I was really dizzy and weak for a while. Then I woke up and I was in this cage and then you started talking and then you showed me your wings, and I was all like 'ZOMG dis chick has wings!' and then I saw your face and your hair— which is totes recognizable— and I remembered _everything_."

"Is everyone okay? How is Gazzy? Has Angel finished teething? Is Iggy used to his blindness? Has Fang gotten over—"

Before I could finish my sentence, Nudge launched off into an animated discussion of how everyone was.

My legs started shaking under the thin white sheet on the cot. I was feeling worn down, and spread very thin.

Somehow, getting shot with that bullet had cut down on my time. Somehow, I could feel it; I had less than a week. The blood loss had made somehow cut down on my months. Luckily, I was with the most advanced, creepily evil scientists in the world.

Yay me.

Nudge tensed beside me, and she suddenly dove back in her cage. I frowned, straining to hear. Usually, my raptor hearing would have sensed whatever she was sensing, but everything in my body had grown duller.

Taking cue from Nudge, I wriggled my wrists back into the Velcro handcuff after forcing the tube back down my throat (gross) and putting the IV back in (grosser).

Seconds later, the door burst open. I gave a convincing fake moan (Nudge giggled quietly) as the white-coat looked me over. He first reached toward Nudge's cage.

"Arm."

And the humor was gone.

A trembling mocha arm extended through one of the holes in the cage. The white-coat swabbed her arm quickly and stuck a needle in, ignoring her shudder and the tears leaking down her face.

Then he turned to me; or rather, he turned to the rack that had the IV sacks on them. He fiddled with the thingy, and I felt a warm liquid creep slowly through my veins.

They were putting us to sleep.

We were at the School.

* * *

I was slower to wake up this time. My bones were aching, and every part of me felt sore and sick. A nasty taste filled the roof of my mouth.

I was strapped to a metal table. Two white-coats stood over me, peering down at my face.

"Hello," I said quietly, and waited for the inevitable questioning.

"Hello, Experiment 11. We put you in a CATscan and got some...interesting results."

"Encephalitis," I said slowly, my tongue thick and clumsy. "Something is wrong with it, though. It's an advanced mutant kind."

There was silence. They left me and joined the the bustle of scientists pouring over computers and print out pictures of my brain.

It was like that for hours. The buzz of worried conversation faded to a whisper of nothing as my sight once again turned black and this time, my ears going with it.

Finally, I was shaken awake by an angry outcry of, "No!"

My vision had returned. I looked over to see the white-coats crowding around a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I managed, my words coming out slow and fumbling.

One of them turned to me, cold disappointment clearly visible in her eyes.

"We can't do it." She stated.

My mind was slow to react. Finally— "What?"

"We don't have all the technology," she continued.

"You're going to die. We can't save you."


	13. SO SORRY

Fiona Siona, Jazzeegirl, Pookiecorn, Rbsoccer11, Stargazer12256, aimeebaimee, justaislinn, luple, maxridefan101, maxridelover, midnight cresent, mjkcsk, moonlight phonex101, padfoot123, shinigamiConnections, and xixi743.

To sound dramatic and creepy, you're probably wondering why I called you here today. Well, all of you have followed this particular story, and almost all of you have shown some support by reviewing.

I haven't updated in almost a year, so I'm guessing that none of you guys really care about this story. Well, in case you still do, I will be attempting to upload a chapter in the next three days.

This, unfortunately, is not that chapter. This is me, being a total jerk and putting up a hated Author's Note.

So anyway, if any of you still like this, I will be putting the chapter up on Sunday. Feel free to review your "Nobody Cares!" reviews, or your "OMG, I love you Widemindedwinglover!" OR your "Dude, I hate you and your stories, totally OC, go die in a pit of raging baboons."

See you Sunday!

...

Hopefully.

Also, feel free to add suggestions. And such.

BYEEEE!


	14. Worst family reunion EVER

**Okay, I know I said I would update on Sunday, but I have to go on a family trip to Cape Cod... and we leave in the morning. Might as well update now. Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed; you guys really touched me. Thanks for sticking by this rolller coaster of a plotline. There will be two more chapters (I think) after this one, and then I'll be working on a new story that involves the Flock, two OCs, and a very bad situation.**

**MAX POV:**

I was beyond pissed.

Should I explain why?

So when I was 10 years old (two years ago) Jeb broke my Flock and I out of here, saving us from doing experiments. Right?

Wrong. Breaking us out WAS an experiment. The scientist noticed that our brain activity was decreasing, adjusting to the monotony of each day and experiment. Seeing as the scientist were—are—going to use us as tools of mass destruction, they needed our brain activity at 110%. Therefore, they had Jeb break us out. He had us adjust to normal activity. He monitored whether we could behave underneath authority. And then, to measure if we could survive on our own, he left us.

Only—slight glitch!—we followed him.

And by the end of this week, our minds will be wiped. We'll be sent back to the mountain house. We'll continue to be apart of their idiotic game.

So yeah. I was definitely pissy.

"We're breaking out," I announced quietly. I glanced around the concrete room, eyeing each indistinct figure in each cage. My heart throbbed when my gaze passed over Nudge's empty cage.

"What about Nudge?" Iggy asked tiredly, his delicate fingers tracing the locks on his door.

"We wait for her to get back. Then, all hell can break loose."

I waited for the excited response to my battle speech. Angel gave a little whimper. Gazzy blinked a couple of times. Iggy's blank eyes stared into space. Only Fang gave me a supportive smile.

"Where would we go?" Gazzy asked. His blond hair was sticking up everywhere, making his eyes look bigger and more vulnerable. "We don't have a home."

"Italy."

I blinked and twisted toward Fang. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Um... that's a very un-Fang like thing to say," Iggy stated.

"I looked at my files the day before Jeb left. I'm Italian. My parents live in Italy."

That was the longest thing I had ever heard Fang say. And the most exciting.

"YOU HAVE PARENTS?" I shouted, banging my head on the roof of the cage. Fang gave me a crooked half smile that lit up his face.

"YOU AREN'T A TEST TUBE BABY?" Gazzy screeched, bouncing up and down.

"That means... the rest of us have parents! We have parents!" Iggy yelled.

That's when the concrete door ground open.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this," the white coat whispered. She had Nudge by the hand, and she was pulling a different cage with her other hand. And yet, Nudge wasn't resisting, even though she could have easily broken free of the white coat's grip.

The white coat was young, maybe in her twenties. She was blond, pretty, and naieve.

"Thank you so much!" Nudge whispered as she crawled back in her cage. The white coat smiled and left the cage she was pulling in the middle of the room. She exited the room quickly.

"What was that all about?" I demanded. Nudge smiled, her white teeth lighting up the dark cage.

"I made a bargain. I tricked that lady."

"Go on..." Iggy drawled.

"I said I wouldn't fight or hurt her or make her call the Erasers to escort me if she brought this with us," Nudge babbled excitedly, pointing to the cage in the middle of the room. "They were gonna kill her right away, but I convinced the lady that she needed to see her family."

"Who dat?" Angel asked, pointing her skinny little arm at the cage.

"Red."

There was silence.

"It's okay," a small voice said. "You guys were drugged to forget me."

That's when the strangest thing happened.

The lock on the cage door began to wiggle. Remember, the locks are on the outside. They're impossible to undo from the inside. And yet...slowly, it undid itself. With a pop, the door on the cage floated open.

A little girl stepped out.

She was really skinny. That's what I first noticed. After that, I noticed the dull golden wings stretched out behind her. Feathers were littering the ground. She looked really sick. Her white hospital dress was wrinkled, but not bloody.

And her hair... despite the fact the rest of her body was sick and faded, her hair was still a vivid, bright, beautiful...

Red.

"Holy [insert swear word of your choice]," Fang stated. He was struck dumb. We all were.

Memories flooded back into my mind. Bright eyes and bright smile. Dark days. Leaving that girl in the cage. The needle. The _needles. _

"I found you. I found you but you left!"

Red was crying.

"I know. I was so stupid."

"You!" Gazzy cried. He was gazing at her with rapt adoration. Oh, yeah. Gazzy's little crush.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Iggy demanded loudly. Red stumbled over to his cage. Her arm fit through the bars. She grabbed his hand.

"Iggy, it's me. Red."

"Red?" Iggy breathed. "Oh my god. Oh my god. How did I forget?"

"Jeb drugged you. He drugged all of you to forget me," Red explained. I was smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. Even if my little girl was sickly and tired and weak, she was here. She could go to Italy with us to find Fang's parents. She could be back in the flock!

"What did they do to you?" Fang asked, nodding his head toward her weak body. Red stopped in her tracks, startled. She took a deep breath.

"I'm dying."

And she tipped backwards to collapse on the ground.

* * *

**RED POV**

"Sorry, that happens sometimes after I use my power."

The words were out of my mouth as I sat up, staring at the bewildered faces of my Flock. I demonstrated the use of my power by levitating a strand of my hair, waiting a moment to let the dizziness pass.

"Why—what—how are you dying?" Max asked, terror in her brown eyes.

So I explained. How I crash landed in a lake after flying away from her. How I endangered a family, but they were safe, and I got captured. Meeting Argen, my best friend. Escaping from the van, going to the Martinez's. Living, really living for three months. Then realizing I was dying. Thinking the only solution was to go back to the School to get cured. Meeting Nudge. Coming here to find no cure.

"You gonna die?" Angel asked, bottom lip trembling. I nodded.

"But I can still help you guys break out. I have a week to live, and I want to spend it saving you."

Max and Fang were already simultaneously shaking their heads.

"Not gonna happen," they stated.

I would have started arguing.

If the klaxon hadn't gone off that minute.

* * *

**ARGEN POV **

I hate my best friend. She's a jerk.

She ran off in the middle of the night to go BACK to the place that had tortured her.

I was unbelievably confused and pissed and scared until Valencia explained to me why.

She was dying.

Yeah, I don't really hate Red. If I really hated Red, I wouldn't be crouched behind a sand dune, tearing open an air vent.

Seriously, it's a building with the most technological advances in the world, but I, Argen, eight year old girl and part time Eraser, could sneak into the building via air vent.

I threw aside the metal sheet that was covering the vent and cautiously transferred my Converse clad feet from the sand to the smooth metal of the air duct. Nothing happened. I released a breath and began making my slow and careful way down the duct.

This could take a while.

One might be wondering, "Hey little mutant girl! Yeah, you! How did you get from Arizona to Death Valley, CA in a day?"

Well, the van idling behind yet another sand dune was definitely some help. So was the driver, Valencia Martinez. She broke just about every traffic law in our 531 mile journey from White Rock, Arizona to Death Valley, CA. The GPS said it was supposed to take 8 hours and 31 minutes to get here, but she managed it in under 6 hours. In a van.

We got chased by cops twice.

Still, being chased by coppers was better than being inside the air duct. It was very hot and small. I could feel my sweat dripping and landing on the steel ground. As an Eraser used for experiments, not war, I had a terrible fear of small spaces. So yes, it was not fun.

But at least it was pretty easy.

Until the vent entered the building.

For one, it went up at an extremely steep slant. At the top of the—I dunno, hill?—there was a matrix of red lasers. Great. Perfect.

Well, I might was well try.

I backed up a couple of paces, inhaled deeply, choked on some dust, and sprinted toward the hill thingy. Thanks to my momentum, I managed to zoom right up the hill. But also thanks to my momentum, I zoomed straight through the lasers. A klaxon began blaring.

Well, crap.


	15. Blood and Family

**PREVIOUSLY, ON LEFT BEHIND:**

**You gonna die?" Angel asked, bottom lip trembling. I nodded.**

**"But I can still help you guys break out. I have a week to live, and I want to spend it saving you."**

**Max and Fang were already simultaneously shaking their heads.**

**"Not gonna happen," they stated.**

**I would have started arguing.**

**If the klaxon hadn't gone off that minute.**

**RED POV**

My skin prickled with alarm as the klaxon picked up with speed and intensity. This was our chance to break free. This is it.

I whipped around to face the cages and began to undo Max's. Her eyebrows crinkled together.

"What? Why are you doing this now?" Max asked as she climbed out of her cramped little prison. She stretched her sore limbs, her wings extending across the room, and then buried me in a hug

"Because," I explained as I broke free of her embrace and undid the lock on Fang's cage. He slid out stiffly, wincing at his legs. "There's another emergency of some sort. The Erasers will be distracted. This is it."

Fang and Max began to undo the rest of the locks, and I was rushed by the rest of the flock. Gazzy ran up to me and gave me a gentle hug, as though I would break. Iggy slammed into us, Angel locked onto my knees, and of course Nudge couldn't be left out.

Soon, it was a complete group hug, a real Flock hug. We stood there for a couple of seconds, rocking back and forth, before I tried to break away.

"Guys, we should go now."

"How do we get out?" Iggy asked, feeling the fitted metal doors with his sensitive fingers.

"Move," I said, albeit un-politely.

There had been a time where telekinesis had been as easy as breathing, but now it was a struggle. My mind felt sticky and dark as I felt my way forward toward the door.

Pain built inside my skull as the doors screeched apart. I gasped in agony as fresh waves of torture rolled out, inch by inch. The door was four inches open—too small for any flock member.

My body was screaming to shut down, to leave the pain, but I couldn't. My Flock was counting on me.

"Red, stop!" Max shouted as I sank into a kneel. My legs weren't able to support themselves.

I vaguely recall thinking that was not good.

The doors slid open further, but not enough. I concentrated more, and my vision disappeared like a candle being blown out. I let a hiss escape and pushed with all my might.

And then it happened.

My sight came back for a second, and I saw the faces of my Flock before me.

Then, just like my vision, my body disappeared like a candle.

I collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The breath shot out of my lungs.

The sound faded out of my ears.

And slowly, very slowly, my heart stopped beating.

_I'm done_, I thought as my body shut down.

_I'm finally…_

* * *

**ARGEN POV**

_Done! _I thought with relief as I slid out of the air vent. _I made it out of those stupid vents! _

I hit the ground running, quite literally. My sneakers slapped against the cool linoleum floor as I searched the hallway for any indication of Red. The silver doors flashed by. I gave a cursory glance in each one, but I knew Red would most likely be in a lab, waiting to be operated on. She wouldn't have to do that anymore.

Ya see, when Valencia tested Red's blood, she tested mine also, to see if I was healthy. When she looked at the results last night, she found out something incredible.

How could a malnourished, skinny, unhealthy little girl turned healthy in just three months? Valencia originally thought it would have to do with my wolf genes, but she found out something else.

When I was tested on by the scientists, my blood and body didn't reject the mutations like I thought—they healed them.

My blood, and DNA, has a speedy healing process. When the mutations passed through, the blood cells literally knit the injected mutations together, healing the things that made it different from the rest of me. If Red was injected with my blood—and my blood also has RNA, we checked—then her encephalitis would be healed.

That's why we rushed down here. We had to save Red from a life of imprisonment and torture.

"Rank Thirteen-02! Patrol the outer west fence! Thirteen-03, take the eastern hallways!" an authoritative voice barked, just around the corner.

I froze. I was in an eastern hallway!

I ducked into an empty room and waited, baiting my breath. Shadows passed the doorway—Eraser shadows. They marched by, panting heavily in the slightly-air conditioned hallways. The line of the Erasers receded...

But the last Eraser in line paused. His hand rested on the door knob.

I scrambled backwards in wordless horror. It was a completely empty room, with nothing to hide me at all. I braced myself to fight as the door swung open.

A second scrambled by as we observed each other.

It was an un-morphed Eraser. Golden hair, silver eyes, perfect facial features, and a crinkle between his brows. His hair—incredibly familiar—was mussed up slightly.

"Argen?" he asked, puzzled.

"Aurum," I breathed. In a moment we raced toward each other and clung together, like survivors of a ship wreck.

"Argen, I've missed you so much," my older brother mumbled into my shoulder.

I pulled back. "I need help, Aur. I need your help to save my best friend."

He bared his teeth, his white fangs sharpening to cut his lip slightly. "Argen, you know what they did to me. You know I can't disobey..."

"Not for long," I replied, grabbing his forearm. I could see the copper wires under his skin—the things that would cause the vein of electricity to run through his body if he did something wrong.

"Gosh, I hope this works," I muttered as my fingernails sharpened for the first time in a long time. I was shocked when I started being able to morph again. I braced myself, then cut a line in my skin. Blood welled up immediately.

"What—?" Aurum began as I cut a line in his skin, wincing in surprise."What the heck?"

"Aurum, do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded, eyes as big and silver as the moon.

"Good," I said as I pressed our arms together, the blood tangling like an oath. "Good.

* * *

**MAX POV**

"RED!" I screamed, hearing the awful sound echo in the concrete room. "RED!"

She had been staring at the doors, the gap in them widening slowly. It must have taken incredible strength. In a few moments, she started sweating and shaking violently. We yelled at her to stop, but she didn't listen. The doors slid open about a foot. Her little pale body shuddered, and her eyes snapped open. Big hazel eyes just absorbing us for a moment.

And then she fell.

It was almost silent, but the most horrible thing I've ever heard. A sigh squeezing out of her body. The tiny rushing sound as her hair piled to the ground. Then, the tiny thump as her head tapped the floor and her eyes closed.

I knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up!" I shouted, and a little part of me broke off as I saw her closed eyelids, so pale and thin you could see the color beneath it. I set her down gently and leaned forward to find her pulse.

Behind me, I vaguely heard Nudge and Angel crying. Fang was stoic and silent as usual, and Iggy was asking Gazzy what was going on, panic rising in his voice. And then—

"Red?" a soft, unfamiliar voice asked. I whipped my head up. A little girl, beautiful and perfect except for a faint bloody line on her arm, shimmied through the gap in the doors. I blinked, sure she was a vision. An older boy about Nudge's age, just as beautiful, squeezed in after her. He also had blood on his arm, and strange copper strands, fine as hairs, rising out said arm and clattering musically to the ground.

"Who—" I started, and then narrowed my eyes. The girl had claws, fine silver nails rising to a point. They were tipped with red.

_Blood_, I realized. Hatred curdled in my heart.

"Erasers," I snarled, and I leaped toward them, intent on their deaths.

* * *

**Duh-dun DUUUUHHHH!** Whoa! What will happen next?

Okay, yeah, I know it's a short chapter, and that I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try for another chapter next Saturday, m'kay?

In other new, I have a new story! Please, pretty please, give it a look! It's still a Max Ride story, so... PWEASE?

Okay bye!

LOVE, Widemindedwinglover


End file.
